


A part of me is you

by K00BUNNY, taekoobear



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa, Alpha Bae Joohyun | Irene, Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Sanggyun | A-Tom, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kang Seulgi, Beta Kim Yugyeom, Beta Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Beta Park Sooyoung | Joy, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Drama, F/F, F/M, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jung Wheein, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Kim Yongsun | Solar, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Park Seonghwa, Omega Son Seungwan | Wendy, Omega Takada Kenta, Romance, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K00BUNNY/pseuds/K00BUNNY, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekoobear/pseuds/taekoobear
Summary: Jungkook, as future head alpha, has specific rules to follow, even when fate has different plans for him and Taehyung.





	1. No Goodbyes

With a deep sigh, Taehyung opens his eyes and stares at the bracelet on the wooden table in front of him. He traces the braided leather strings with his fingertips and bites his lower lip, not sure, whether he should really do this or not.

Ever since the elders announced, that everyone expects Jungkook to mate an eminently respectable member of their pack, he's struggling with his own decision.

Taehyung isn't an eminently respectable member... he arrived at the pack with his older brother and his parents, when he was 5 years old and even 18 years ago, when neither Jungkook nor him had yet presented, there was an instant connection between them.

They've been drawn to each other by an invisible force and years later, shortly after Jungkook presented as an alpha, things turned out crystal clear - they're true mates.

Bound together by fate, promised to each other by the will of nature and it didn't take them long to confess their love for each other.

For a while, defying the odds, that Jungkook's one of the highest valued members in the pack and Taehyung, who lives at the edge of the pack's territory and is more like an outsider, wasn't that hard, because they had each other and their friends' support.

But over the years and especially after that fateful night around 7 months ago, being in a relationship with Jungkook is more like a curse than an blessing for Taehyung.

He never cared a lot about the other pack members' disgusted glances at him or about the ugly words, they say, when he walks past them, but he cares about Jungkook and about his future.

That's why Taehyung decided to go and see the younger for one last time.

He carefully takes the braided bracelet from the wooden tabletop and walks into the small kitchen, where his brother's busy with cutting some fruits.

Seokjin has basically raised him, after their parents died 8 years ago and Taehyung gently slides his arms around the older's waist.

"Hyung, I'll go now", he mumbles into Seokjin's shoulder, inhales the other's comforting scent and hears him sigh.

"Are you really sure, Taehyungie?",

Seokjin asks, while he puts his knife to the wooden board, he cuts the fruits on and turns around in Taehyung's embrace. The younger nods. He can already feel his eyes burn from unshed tears, but he's sure, that his decision is the right one.

"He... he needs to have a good future",

he mumbles and lets go of Seokjin. The older replies nothing. He's more than once tried to convince his younger brother, that this is nonsense, but Taehyung's stubborn and so, all Seokjin does now, is watch him leaving the kitchen, fingers clutching the bracelet, he made for Jungkook and a heavy sigh leaves the other omega's lips.

 

Taehyung slowly walks through the village, fingers nervously fiddling with the small stone, he added as a good-luck-charm to the bracelet for Jungkook. Only a few people are out right now, but maybe it's just because Taehyung uses the side paths and not the main one.

The other pack members are all probably busy preparing things for tomorrow, because tomorrow's going to be an important day. It's the day, when Jungkook's supposed to mate the daughter of his father's second-in-command. It's tradition and Jungkook's father did this before with Jungkook's mother.

Taehyung really detests this tradition, but he knows, that they have to follow the ancient rules...

He hates, that they're forced to part by that rules, because he knows, that he's never going to feel pure happiness again.

Maybe, he'll find a partner one day, who loves him, but there'll never be someone, who loves him the way, Jungkook does. Taehyung knows this, but nevertheless, he walks through  the village, ready to say his last goodbyes to the love of his life, ready to spend a sad life without Jungkook, only watching him from afar...

Taehyung's too caught in his own depressing thoughts, that he's surprised, when he reaches the door of Jungkook's hut. The younger lives on his own - at least until tomorrow night. After the mating ritual, Yerim's going to move in, as the rightful mate at Jungkook's side.

Yerim's a beautiful girl, younger than Jungkook by 3 years, turning 18 the next day and friendly, kind and too obedient for Taehyung's liking. He doesn't hate her, but he also doesn't like her a lot and not only because she's going to steal his boyfriend away from him...

He vividly remembers the overjoyed smile on her lips and the happy sparkles in her big, brown eyes, when the elders announced her as Jungkook's future mate. And he also vividly remembers his own urge to scream, to curse at the elders and the need to run away, but he couldn't, because Jungkook kept his hand in his, not letting go of him, ready to fight for them, for their love.

And Taehyung feels bad, because he's the one, who's going to end this, to give up on them, but he also feels, that this is the best for them.

He clears his throat and knocks, waits for a few seconds, until he hears quick steps inside the hut and he holds his breath, when Jungkook opens the door.

"Taehyung...", he mumbles and the older sends him a soft, but also sad smile.

Then, he licks his dry lips and slowly reaches out his hand, presenting the bracelet to Jungkook and at the same time, showing him, that he wears exactly the same accessoire.

"I... just came to say goodbye, Jungkookie...",

he mumbles and steps closer, gently taking Jungkook's hand with his free one and ties the bracelet around his wrist carefully. Jungkook opens his mouth, but quickly, a slender finger is pressed against his lips.

"Don't...", is all, Taehyung says, before he cups both of Jungkook's cheeks and replaces the finger with his lips. It's just soft pressure, but Taehyung tries to put all his emotions, all his love into this last kiss and he sighs almost inaudibly, when Jungkook's lips slowly start to move against his.

The kiss is not heated or rushed, it's just the slow movement of their lips against each other and when Taehyung breaks away after a while, a single tear runs over his cheek.

He doesn't want to let go, but he knows, he has to. He closes his eyes for a second, when he feels Jungkook wiping away the tear and hears a soft: "Please don't cry..."

And Taehyung opens his eyes again, smiles at Jungkook. He has to be strong, for both of them.

"Jungkookie...", he starts and the younger shakes his head, but Taehyung continues: "I wish you just the best... please be happy, okay?"

Then, he turns around, ready to leave and he even manages to make a few steps away from the hut, before he feels, how Jungkook's fingers catch his wrist and wrap around it. Quickly, he's pulled into the younger's hut, the door's closed and Jungkook stands in front of him, eyes wide and desperate.

"Don't do this to me...", he whispers, but Taehyung hears it loud and clear and he swallows, "Don't do this to... us..."

The alpha's voice is quiet, it shivers and Taehyung almost melts right there, but he knows, he can't give in.

"Jungkook, please... just let me go... stop this and just let go... we already talked about this and..."

"And I never agreed to let go", the younger interrupts him and Taehyung closes his eyes. They're both so stubborn...

"Don't give up on us, Tae. I don't care, what others might think about me..."

"But I do and we're not supposed to last... we're not meant to be together, Jungkook...", Taehyung says and Jungkook snorts.

They're meant to be together and Taehyung knows this as well as Jungkook does, but their pack decided to rebel against fate.

"I can't live without you. I'm not complete without you and when you're going to walk out of this door, you'll take a part of my heart and soul with you...", he whispers and Taehyung sighs.

"But you're going to keep a part of mine as well...", he mumbles quietly and Jungkook closes the small gap between them.

"Then, why should we break each other, when we know, that we'll only suffer without the other?",

he asks, when he wraps his arms around Taehyung's waist, pulling the older's slender body against his stronger one, "Baby, I don't need to be the head alpha. I don't need all the fame or the power. All I want and need is you. My days are grey and gloomy, when you're not beside me. You bring color and love into them. Taehyung, you're the light of my life. Please don't leave me..."

Taehyung shivers, when Jungkook hides his face in the crook of his neck and gently rubs his nose over the older's scent gland, before he continues talking:

"I want to spend my entire life with you, want to raise our pups together and grow old with you. Please, let me mate you!"

Taehyung gasps softly, when Jungkook's fangs graze over the most sensitive part on his neck and the touch sends goosebumps over his body, but he does the only thing, he can think of to remain control over his body. He gently, but determined pushes Jungkook away a bit and shakes his head.

"No... I can't...", he whispers and looks away from the alpha's already slightly red eyes. As much as he wants to scream 'Yes!', he can't, because Jungkook is promised to someone else.  
"Why do you keep saying, you can't?",

Jungkook asks, while his hand rests on Taehyung's cheek. It's more of a fleeting touch, one, Taehyung could easily escape from, but he doesn't. He craves Jungkook's touch too much to run away right now, even when he shouldn't.   
"Is it, because you think, you're not worthy to be my mate?", Jungkook asks further and Taehyung freezes.

"I know, you think that", the alpha continues, "But, Taehyung my love, my baby, that's nonsense. You're more, than I deserve. You're the smartest, the kindest and prettiest being, I've ever met. And whoever doesn't see this, is blind and dumb."  
His hand still rests on Taehyung's cheek and the older leans into the touch.  
Jungkook's words make him weak and he tries his best to ignore the urge to just dive into the younger's embrace, to hide in his strong arms and to lose himself in his fated mate's soothing scent.  
"Taehyung, I'd do anything for you...", Jungkook says, "I want to give you the world, my beautiful omega."  
That's, when Taehyung loses it, crashes his lips against Jungkook's and wraps his arms around the Alpha's neck with a soft whimper. He isn't able to resist any longer, the younger's words too honest, too reassuring to not believe them.  
"Alpha...",

he whines against Jungkook's lips, when the younger lifts him up and carries him over to his bedroom, carefully laying him down on the bed that's covered in the softest pelts and blankets and crawls over him, while they're still caught in their kiss.

Jungkook slides his tongue over Taehyung's bottom lip to ask for entrance and willingly, the omega opens his mouth. The wet tongue slips into the hot cavern and a low moan escapes his throat. Jungkook lowers his body onto Taehyung's and his hands roam over the older's sides, slip under his shirt and a shiver runs over Taehyung's body, when Jungkook's fingers touch his bare skin. After a few moments, Jungkook breaks the kiss and attaches his lips to Taehyung's neck and gently sucks a few bruises into the soft, tanned skin.

"You're so beautiful, Taehyung... so pretty...",

he mumbles into the older's neck and Taehyung shivers from the vibrations against his skin. A soft whimper leaves his lips and when Jungkook's lips leave his neck again and he sits back on his knees, the whimper turns into a pathetic whine. "Don't...",

he cries out, but Jungkook shushes him with a soft kiss to his lips, before he starts to unbutton Taehyung's dress shirt, pushes the fabric aside and traces every part of the freed skin with his lips.

It doesn't take long until the shirt is completely open and Taehyung's panting heavily beneath Jungkook, small bruises littered all over his chest and stomach and he looks at the alpha through hooded eyes.

The younger quickly gets rid of his own shirt and a small gasp leaves Taehyung's lips, when he's able to look at Jungkook's toned stomach, his taut muscles and he closes his eyes, when his boyfriend grabs the hem of his pants and opens the button and the zipper. Then, he pulls down the thick fabric teasingly slow and Taehyung whines.

"Alpha...", he mumbles, sounding almost desperate and reaches his arms out to grip Jungkook's shoulders, "Please... please don't tease me..."

And who's Jungkook, to resist his beautiful omega's pleas. He pulls the dark jeans down quickly and throws it to the floor, not paying attention to it anymore. Taehyung's laying beneath him in only his underwear, the pale light of the moon, that shines through the window illuminates his skin and he looks so drop-dead gorgeous, Jungkook has to swallow. "Taehyung, pup...",

he mumbles, voice soft and soothing and Taehyung opens his eyes again, when the younger bends down and presses a soft kiss to his lips, before he speaks up again: "I'll never feel for someone else like I feel for you... please... let me love you like there's no tomorrow. Let me stay with you this night..."

Jungkook knows, he doesn't want to give up on them, but he also knows his omega. Taehyung can be stubborn and he's certainly not going to force the older into something, he isn't able to deal with.

So, when Taehyung's going to tell him after this night, that he should go and follow the elders' orders, then he will do it. But right now, there's still a spark of hope blazing inside of Jungkook and he's not ready to give up on everything, they have. He'll never be ready to give up on Taehyung, to give up on them.

He's brought out of his thoughts, when hot breath fans over his lips and Taehyung whispers: "Yes, Jungkookie... love me... one last time... love me, like we don't have to part tomorrow..."

He presses his lips against Jungkook's and the kiss turns a bit more heated, desperate, when Taehyung thrusts his hips up into the alpha's crotch. He feels the younger's erection against his own and moans into Jungkook's mouth.

He wishes, he'll be able to give him, what he's craving for so much, what he craves for himself, but he knows, there're rules to follow. It's unfortunately still a very prominent thought in Taehyung's mind.

Another moan leaves his lips, when Jungkook's fingers dig into the flesh, that covers his hipbones and he grabs the older's underwear, that is by now soaked from Taehyung's slick . Quickly, the omega loses his last piece of clothes and then it joins his jeans on the floor.

Taehyung desires Jungkook's touch so much, so he lifts his hips slightly and looks at his alpha, who groans softly, when a wave of Taehyung's scent hits him.

He sits up for a second, to admire the beautiful male beneath him, his eyes travel over his body and he stops at his thighs that are glistening in the moonlight.

He reaches his hand out and gently runs it over the soft skin, feels Taehyung's thighs shiver and sees him open his legs for him.

With a fond smile on his lips, Jungkook slides closer to Taehyung and slips his fingers between his thighs. With his free hand, he slowly brings one leg up to his shoulder and lets Taehyung rest it there, while he guides his fingers between the omega's butt cheeks. A low growl escapes Jungkook's throat, when he feels the slick wetness and he hears Taehyung gasp and moan, when one finger circles his soaked rim slowly.

"Please... Jungkookie...",

he whines and his breath hitches, when the younger pushes his finger in slowly. It's been a while, since they've been intimate with each other. Between all the fights and tears, sex had been more on the sideline for them and so, Taehyung feels no pain, but a slightly uncomfortable burn, when Jungkook carefully pushes his finger into him deeper.

His own fingers fly up to Jungkook's shoulders and he grabs them for support. The alpha leans down a bit, burries his face in Taehyung's neck and nuzzles his nose over his scent gland to sooth him. While he does, he whispers sweet nothings into the skin of Taehyung's neck and as soon as the first finger is completely burried inside of Taehyung, Jungkook halts his movements.

He lets Taehyung adjust and as soon as the omega starts whimpering softly, when he wiggles his ass slightly, he pulls the finger back.

Jungkook repeats this action a few times, until his fated mate cries out for more and quickly, but still carefully, he adds a second finger. Taehyung holds his breath, when he feels a dull pain, but once again, Jungkook's there for him, helps him through the uncomfortable feeling and soothes him, so the omega is quickly ready for another finger.

Jungkook prepares him thoroughly, thrusts his fingers into the older deep, but still carefully and makes him moan loudly in pure pleasure.

"Jungkook...", Taehyung gasps and opens his eyes, to look at the younger, "Please... take me... I need you..."

Jungkook groans and nods. He pulls his fingers back and out of the omega completely, before he sets his leg that's still on his shoulder, back down to the bed and Taehyung spreads both legs more to make room for the alpha.

"Make love to me...", he whimpers, "And... please, make it last..."

"I will, pup, I will...", Jungkook promises and positions himself in front of Taehyung, before he guides his length to the other's clenching entrance and without any hesitation, he pushes in slowly.

For a moment, Taehyung holds his breath, digs his fingers into Jungkook's shoulders, while he tries to adjust to the feeling of being spread open even more by the younger's cock, than his fingers ever could, but it still feels so good.

It has always felt good to be united with his alpha and Taehyung doesn't want to miss that feeling. He never wanted to miss it, but rules are made to be followed.  
At a shallow thrust, he gasps and throws his head back, clenches slightly around Jungkook, before he looks at the younger again and pulls him down for a sweet kiss.  
"Move, please...",

he whispers against the younger's lips, before he connects them with his own again and moans into Jungkook's mouth, when he feels the other pulling back slowly and soon as just the tip of his length remains inside of Taehyung, he thrusts back in.  
The omega has to break the kiss, once again throws his head back and moans shamelessly, when Jungkook's cock drags along his sensitive walls again and again.  
The alpha peppers Taehyung's bared throat with kisses, before he sits up a bit and looks at the older.  
The omega returns the gaze and Jungkook looks into the most beautiful, glistening blue eyes, he has ever seen.  
Taehyung's eyes are full of stars and Jungkook just can't stop himself.  
"Baby... I love you so much...",

he mumbles, almost sure, that Taehyung hasn't heard it, but the omega's lips curve up into a gentle smile. And then, he's sure. He's not able to live without Jungkook  and suddenly, all the rules, he can think of, are just nonsense.  
Taehyung needs Jungkook in his life, his alpha, his fated mate and there's no-one, who should try to separate them.  
He takes a deep breath and gasps at another deep thrust, a shiver running over his entire body, when the length inside of him hits his prostate, before he reaches out a trembling hand and cups Jungkook's cheek gently.  
"Alpha...",

he moans and catches the younger's attention, who halts his movements, because Taehyung looks at him, with such an intensity, with so much love and adoration, that he isn't able to cope with it for a moment.  
"Jungkook...", Taehyung says, voice incredibly soft, before he takes a deep breath, "Please... mate me..."  
Jungkook's sure, that he heard completely wrong, staring at his omega dumbfounded and in utter disbelief, but the older nods softly and says: "Make me yours, alpha..."

"Are you sure?",

the other asks and Taehyung nods, before he wraps his arms around Jungkook's neck and pulls him down to kiss him.

"I love you", he whispers against his lips, before he kisses him for real and slowly thrusts his hips upwards to urge the younger to move on.

Jungkook's still stunned for a moment, before he responds to the kiss and then, he picks back up his former movements. A moan erupts out of Taehyung's throat, when he breaks the slow, loving kiss and his hands slip down Jungkook's shoulders onto the rustled bed sheets.

Jungkook sits up on his knees and runs his hands over Taehyung's sides, his tummy and his chest, before they roam over his shoulders and down his arms.

Jungkook takes both of the older's hands and brings them up over Taehyung's head, before he intertwines their fingers and intensifies his thrusts a little.

Taehyung's intoxicating scent invades his senses and he watches, how the beautiful omega's writhing and shivering beneath him.

"Go... faster...", he pants and lets out a loud moan, when Jungkook follows his request. He pulls out and pushes back in and when he looks at Taehyung, he clearly sees the omega falling apart under him.

The omega throws his head back and opens his mouth in pure pleasure and Jungkook knows, they both aren't going to last long anymore. He lets go of Taehyung's hands and leans down. The older immediately wraps his quivering thighs around the alpha's waist and gasps, when the younger presses kisses to his collar bones, wanders upwards and burries his face in the crook of his neck, where Taehyung's scent is the most intense.

Jungkook kisses the skin above the scent gland and when he feels Taehyung shiver, he looks up for a moment. The older whines and opens his eyes, which shine in a bright blue and Jungkook looks at him.

"A-alpha...", Taehyung whimpers and starts to move his hips again, "Why did you stop... please..."

And with those words, Jungkook knows for sure, that Taehyung doesn't want to part anymore. He wants no goodbyes as soon as the sun rises, but instead, he wishes to be bounded to Jungkook forever.

"I'm not going to stop again, pup, I promise...",

Jungkook mumbles. His breath goes faster than before, when he starts thrusting into Taehyung again the older moans, clearly enjoying each drag of the alpha's cock inside of him. Another tremor shakes Taehyung's body, when he feels Jungkook's face in the crook of his neck again, his nose nuzzles the scent gland and the younger speeds up his thrusts.

All, Taehyung can do now is to clamp his arms around Jungkook, press him as close as possible, as the younger's tongue glides over the skin, that covers the sensitive gland.

"Claim me... alpha, I'm so close...",

Taehyung whispers and Jungkook growls, while he keeps thrusting deeply into Taehyung. The alpha can feel his knot pulsing at the base of his cock already and he knows, that his orgasm is approaching. His fangs extend and he grazes Taehyung's skin softly, before he sinks the teeth into the flesh and marks him for eternity. The omega cries out in pained pleasure. It fucking hurts, when the sharp canines break through his soft skin, sliding into the flesh and he notices immediately, how their connection intensifies. The pain is worth every second and he gasps for air when his eyes fling open.

Taehyung clings to Jungkook and digs his nails into his alpha's shoulders, when he cums between their sweating bodies. Jungkook guides him through his orgasm and snaps his hips a few more times, until he feels, how the knot expands and Taehyung whimpers, when he's stretched further, but the whimper quickly turns into a moan, when Jungkook comes deep inside him, filling him up and Taehyung presses his body closer to the younger. He brings his hand down to his lower stomach unconciously and Jungkook notices. He smiles against his omega's skin and places his hand on top of Taehyung's. They don't say a word, there's no need to do so.

Then, he licks over the fresh claiming mark to clean it and stop the bleeding and Taehyung moans quietly. He's pretty sensitive right now, feels like the younger's heart beats in his chest now as well.

After a short while of recovering, with the postcoital bliss still buzzing through their minds and veins, Jungkook sits up a bit and looks at Taehyung. The omega has his eyes closed again, but he really needs his attention now.

"Tae... baby",

he mumbles and Taeyhung needs a few seconds, but he opens his eyes and looks at his alpha. Jungkook notices, that he's exhausted, but he holds eye contact for a moment, before he lowers his body until he's closer to Taehyung again and tilts his head to the side.

He presents his bare throat to the omega and Taehyung gasps in shock. During the mating ritual, it's common for an alpha to bite their omega, but it happens rarely, that an alpha offers to be bitten and claimed as well.

It's a sign of utter trust and loyality, of love and affection and Taehyung is completely stunned, that the future head alpha offers his unprotected throat so willingly.

But on the other hand, he feels honored, that Jungkook trusts him enough to go through this ritual with him.

With a small moan, he slowly licks over Jungkook's skin, before he hides his face in the crook of the younger's neck and inhales his comforting scent.

Taehyung's heart is beating fast and almost a little irregular, when his own fangs prolong. They're shorter than Jungkook's fangs, but that doesn't stop Taehyung from sinking them into the skin of Jungkook's neck. He tastes iron on his tongue, but immediately, his mind is filled with Jungkook - even more than it was before.

The alpha above him growls, when the teeth pierce his flesh, but he isn't regretting anything. Why should he?

He's now mated with the most beautiful, kindest and smartest omega, he's ever met and he's more than happy about this.

When Taehyung pulls back and now, cleans the mark himself, Jungkook shudders and the older giggles. Taehyung's giggles are music in Jungkook's ears and he gently cups his cheeks, when he looks at him.

"I love you... I love you so much, my beautiful omega...", Jungkook mumbles and runs his thumb over the soft skin on Taehyung's cheek.

"I love you too, Jungkookie", Taehyung replies quietly and leans into the touch. Right now, he's overly happy with the recent events, not caring, what might happen to them, when everyone finds out the next day.

He's Jungkook's mate now and Jungkook's his mate, just like fate decided, and Taehyung starts laughing happily at the thought.

Jungkook smiles and kisses him, before he changes their position, knowing that his knot's going to take a while until it ebbs away. Taehyung's on top of him now and they're going to stay connected for a while longer, so their new position is now probably a bit more comfortable for the omega.

Then, Jungkook kisses him again, peppers his new mate's face with soft pecks, until Taehyung laughs and cups the younger's face with both hands, to kiss him properly. Their lips move against each other, until Taehyung breaks away and yawns. The alpha smiles fondly and runs his hands over Taehyung's back.

"Rest, pup", he mumbles and Taehyung looks at him.

"Will you be here tomorrow?", he asks and Jungkook nods. "Of course, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you forever", he says and Taehyung smiles, before he crosses his arms over Jungkook's chest and rests his head on them. Right now, he feels completely at ease and he almost purrs, when Jungkook runs his fingers through his hair. Quickly, Taehyung closes his eyes and it doesn't take long, until he's sleeping on top of Jungkook.

The alpha's tired as well, but he isn't able to find some sleep. Instead, he looks at his gorgeous mate, still happy, but already thinking about the next day.

Their pack is going to freak out completely... but Jungkook's ready to fight for his and Taehyung's future.

Their future, that started the day after Taehyung's family arrived at their village, 18 years ago. Jungkook had just turned 3, when he met his true mate for the first time.

 

 

_Heavy rain has started pouring down from the sky about half an hour ago and the village's natural paths look more like mud lakes right now._

_Jungkook's black fur is soaked, when he arrives at his parents' hut together with Namjoon and Yoongi, who were in charge of bringing the little boy home from their play date. They wait at the front door, until Jungkook's mother opens it and wraps a soft, dry towel around her son, who shifted back into his human form only seconds before._

_"Thank you, boys", she says, before she tells Namjoon and Yoongi to rush home, because the rain's only getting stronger. Thankfully, they don't live far away._

_"Did you have fun, Kookie?", she asks, while she carries the boy into the warm hut, towards his room to get him dressed into fresh clothes and her son nuzzles his nose into his mother's shoulder._

_"Yes", he nods enthusiastically and while she dries his hair, after he's dressed again, he tells her everything, what he and his hyungs were up to today, but the female omega shushes him, as soon as they get closer to the living room, "Daddy's busy, Kookie-ah. You can tell me anything else later, okay?"_

_The boy huffs a bit, but he nods, when they enter the living room._

_A fireplace enlightens the room in flickering light and fills it with comfortable warmth._

_Jungkook can see his father standing in front of the big, wooden chair, where he usually sits on. The strong oak wood is covered with thick pelts and the head alpha looks as proud as always._

_In front of him stands a man, Jungkook has never seen before and a bit behind him, a woman. The boy can only see their backs, but they're not, who catches his attention._

_The brunette boy, who hides behind the woman is the one, who catches Jungkook's attention and he has no idea, why._

_His mother walks around them slowly, stops next to the oak wood chair and sets Jungkook down to the ground._

_His father looks at him shortly and sends him a smile, then, he introduces him, but Jungkook isn't really listening._

_He has no idea, who those people are, has never seen them before, but his eyes are on the brunette boy from before._

_He peeks out from behind his mother's leg, where he hides and now, Jungkook also notices the taller boy next to him. He's brunette as well and both are definitely older than Jungkook._

_The boy has no idea, what it is, but something draws his attention back to the younger of the two and all he can do, is stare at him._

_It feels like there's a magnet, drawing Jungkook to the boy, he doesn't even know the name of. It's an invisible force and Jungkook doesn't understand, what's happening..._

 

 

It has taken Jungkook a lot more years to understand, why there has been an instant bond with Taehyung, but the strange feeling never stopped him from getting close to the older.

Taehyung quickly became one of his closest friends and even before his 18th birthday, the alpha quickly fell in love with the beautiful boy. And especially, when other members of the pack were trying hard to keep Jungkook and Taehyung apart, because Taehyung's family has never been the most popular one in the pack, Jungkook was and still is always ready to defend and protect Taehyung.

He looks at his mate and smiles, before he presses a kiss to his forehead and slowly rolls them to the side, now that his knot has ebbed away.

Taehyung squirms a bit in his sleep and scrunches his forehead, when Jungkook's now flaccid cock slips out of him, but he doesn't wake up and with another kiss to the older's forehead, the alpha decides to close his eyes as well.

The next day's going to be thrilling and exhausting and he needs at least a bit of rest.


	2. Aftermath

When Taehyung wakes up, he refuses to open his eyes for the first moments. It's warm and comfortable and he nuzzles his cheek more into the firm chest, tightens his hold around the other's torso. He in- and exhales and his eyes snap open. He realizes, that the chest, he's resting on, belongs to Jungkook and that his mind's filled with the younger's scent and Taehyung needs a moment to remember, what happened last night. He notices the dull, throbbing pain in his neck and sits up, before he brings his hand up to the bite mark and runs his fingers over it. The wound is a bit scabby and the more Taehyung touches it, the more he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to suppress the rising panic inside of him. He bites his lip so hard, that he draws blood, but the anxiety just increases. Taehyung can do nothing to stop the hot tears from falling, that already pool in the corners of his eyes, he isn't able to calm his racing heart down.

He's sure, they've been overpowered by longing for each other, lust and arousal, last night, not able to make reasonable decisions... they probably made the worst mistake of their lives and he tries to get out of Jungkook's bed, but the sharp, stinging pain in his lower back stops him, makes him fall back onto the sheets and Taehyung cries out weakly, before he draws his legs closer against his chest and wraps his arms around his knees - an attempt to protect himself...

He shivers heavily, until he feels a soothing hand running over his bare arm and hears soft mumbles, not really able to decipher, what the voice tells him. Strong arms unfold his protective position and he's pulled against a warm, taut chest. Gentle fingers card through his hair and his nostrils are filled with Jungkook's scent again.

He arches his body, panics and wants to get away from the younger - _because what they did, was wrong, right?_ \- but Jungkook's stronger than him. He carefully pulls him into his lap and Taehyung calms down a bit, when he feels soft lips and the tip of the younger's nose grazing over the sensitive skin, the expands over the junction between his shoulder and neck. The scent of pine and incense floods his head and this time, it calms him down. This time, Jungkook's scent makes him scoop closer, wrap his arms around the broad shoulders and press his body more against the younger's.

This time, he's able to hear words, not just mumbling and he listens to Jungkook's voice.

"Hey, it's okay, Taehyung", he murmurs against his skin, "I'm here, pup, I'm here."

He presses his hand carefully into Taehyung's lower back to bring him closer and Taehyung remembers Jungkook's promise from last night: _"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you forever."_

He's here with him, he didn't leave him and Taehyung takes a shaky breath, before he slowly and carefully lifts his head to look at Jungkook... his mate, his alpha... the love of his life... "Jungkookie...",

he breathes out and the younger hums, gently wiping the tears away from Taehyung's cheeks, before he looks at him. Taehyung drowns in the scarlet of his eyes and now, their bond is the best decision, the best thing, he's ever done, but still, there's a tiny voice inside of him, screaming, that it was a mistake to give in.

"I... I probably ruined your life...",

Taehyung mumbles, while Jungkook's fingers caress his cheek and he rests his hand on his neck, right where the claming mark sits. The alpha shakes his head.

"No, love", he says and presses a soft kiss against Taehyung's lips, before he continues: "My life would be in ruins without you. My entire being would be shattered if you'd left last night instead of staying with me. I love you, Taehyung, more than anything else and I'm more than ready to protect, what we have. I'm ready to fight for it and to shelter you from everything, that's trying to harm you."

He runs the pad of his thumb over the mark on Taehyung's neck and the omega shivers gently.

"It's nothing wrong with our bond, with our decision, baby. The only mistake is probably, that we've been forced to grow up in a very obsolete pack, but... I've planned to talk to the elders, to my father and try my best to convince them, that fated mates are worth more, than ancient traditions", Jungkook mumbles and Taehyung sends him a smile. He really wishes, someone would finally be able to stop that silly tradition, to stop their elders and leaders to break soul bonds, like animal bones during a hunt. Taehyung isn't sure, if Jungkook's able to convince them and maybe not even the younger's sure himself, but the omega sees, that his mate is determined to try.

"When are you going?", he asks softly and runs his fingers through Jungkook's messy, dark hair.

"After I made sure, that you're completely okay, pup", the younger responds and Taehyung smiles.

"I'm fine again, Jungkookie",

he says, even when he isn't exactly ready to let his alpha go, but he also doesn't want the younger to worry about him. He rests his hand on the back of his neck, pulls Jungkook closer, before he seals the alpha's lips with his and hums contentedly. They kiss for a while, not caring that they're both not wearing any clothes and their naked bodies are pressed against each other, while Jungkook's hand travels up and down Taehyung's back, before the older breaks away, pecks Jungkook's lips again and whispers: "I love you too, so, so much, Jungkook... so much..."

Then, he leans his head against his mate's shoulder and Jungkook nuzzles his nose into his honey-blonde hair, presses kisses into it and they remain like this for a while. Taehyung feels, how Jungkook's heart beats and the pace increases, the more time passes. He's nervous and Taehyung understands, because it's a huge thing to stand in front of the elder court, to try and shatter all the traditions, they believed in for decades. But Taehyung sits up again and looks at Jungkook.

"You want to go, right?", he mumbles and Jungkook nods. "Yes...", he says, "Even when I don't want to leave you here, all alone, my love, but I also need to get this off my chest. For us, for our future, Taehyung." The older nods.

"I know, Kookie",

he replies and slips out of his lap slowly. Usually, a newly mated couple needs to spend the first day together, because their bodies and souls crave for each other and being separated isn't that easy during the first hours. But their case probably is something different, so Jungkook needs to go and solve the problem - or at least try to solve it. Taehyung gets up from the bed slowly and retrieves his shirt from the floor. He puts it on and starts to button it up, when Jungkook grabs his wrist gently and pulls him between his slightly spread legs. He's dressed in his underwear again and Taehyung looks down at his alpha, eyes focused on the mark, he left on Jungkook's neck last night and a wave of pride and love washes over him.

"Taehyung, I don't know, if they're listening to me, if they agree with me or if they're going to chase us to the end of the world, but I need you to know, that I'm not leaving your side. Some old men, who cling to their ancient methods don't have power over us, baby. They'll never be able to separate us",

Jungkook says and rests his hands on Taehyung's hips, runs his thumbs over the fabric of his shirt and Taehyung takes a deep breath. Jungkook's right. No separation and no broken hearts anymore.

"I'd go anywhere with you, Jungkookie...",

he mumbles and leans down to kiss the younger gently, cups the bite mark with his hand and runs his fingers over it, "And I'm sorry, that you have to go through this all alone, but... I'm here, when you come back, I'll wait for you."

"Don't be sorry, that's another stupid rule",

Jungkook grumbles and Taehyung chuckles softly, even when his mate's right. The rule, that only an alpha's allowed to talk to the elders, even when an omega or a beta is involved as well, is more than just stupid. Taehyung sighs and kisses Jungkook again, before he steps away and says: "Now, my hero, go."

Jungkook smiles softly, before he nods and stands up to get dressed properly. When he's done, he embraces Taehyung once again and hides his face in the crook of his neck for a moment, kisses the claiming mark and mumbles: "I love you, pup." into Taehyung's skin. "I love you too", the older responds and after a few moments, Jungkook leaves his hut.

 

It's a sunny morning in early spring, the morning dew still visible on the meadows and Jungkook's shoes are a bit moist, while he passes the huts. It doesn't take a lot of time, until the people, who walk past him, notice that something's different, that Jungkook's different, but he doesn't cover the mark on his neck. Why should he? Jungkook's proud to show the sign of Taehyung's endless love. The happy chatter, people share on the village square, stops, as soon as the alpha enters the area. The entire place is decorated with colorful ribbons, that flutter in the soft spring breeze. A wooden arc stands in the center of the square, trailing vines with pretty flowers wrapped around it. Someone started to build it already more than a year ago and planted the flowers and in the beginning, Jungkook had enjoyed it to watch the plants grow, but after he knew the use for it, all he did, was ignoring the arc. Today, he wants to do nothing else, than demolish it, to burn it down and to show everyone, that this arc means nothing to him. Jungkook found his mate years ago and there's no chance, he's going to break the bond, he has with Taehyung.

Jungkook walks across the village square and towards the house, where the elders live in. He doesn't stop his walk, when someone calls for him, ignores the voice, that sounds like Jimin's and enters the house, after he knocked. As usual, the elders are seated in their grand hall, on their beautifully carved chairs, hands folded in their laps. The elder court's leader sits in the middle, on his left and right side sit two more men and they look at Jungkook expectantly. The alpha's already sure, someone told them, that he's on his way. The leader's face is filled with bitterness and Jungkook has to suppress a snort.

"You omitted our rules, Jungkook",

he says and places his arms on the arm rests of his chair and looks at the young alpha.

"I did", he says confidently and with no sign of regret in his eyes or pose.

"We're expecting you to break this unwanted bond", the leader continues and this is, what Jungkook expected.

"I won't", he replies and sees one of the elders gasp and the other three widen their eyes.

"You will", the leader says, calm and unfazed. This time, Jungkook isn't able to suppress his snort.

"I'm not going to break a true bond. I'm not going to destroy something pure and unblemished, just because you want it. Just because you made up some outdated rules, when my mate was chosen years ago. Our souls probably bonded, when I was born. Taehyung and I, we're meant for each other, our love is genuine. It has been decided by fate and shouldn't a bond between true mates matter more, than rules? Shouldn't something, decided by devine powers, be more important than clinging to some traditions? We're not supposed to override the will of nature!",

he unwillingly raised his voice, but the elder court's leader remains unimpressed.

"Having something constant in a pack is more important than anything else, Jungkook. You're going to break that useless bond or else..." But Jungkook shakes his head.

"You almost managed to seperate us once, you're not going to manage this a second time. I love Taehyung, more than anything else, more than this pack and I'm not giving up on this love. Not even for this pack! You can try, whatever you want. I'm not going to mate someone, I don't love, just because ancient rules tell me to do it, do you understand this? Call me childish, call me dumb, but I'm not sacrificing my life and my love for the sake of this pack, never!", and with those words, he leaves the hall and the house, just to meet his father right after he walked out of the double-winged door...

 

Jimin hasn't found Taehyung at home and all, Seokjin tells him, is that he left last night to meet Jungkook. So, the omega rushes through the village to find his best friend, to check on his well-being and when he reaches Jungkook's hut, he hammers his small fist against the wooden door. It takes a few moments, but when it opens, he finds Taehyung behind it. He looks a little worn out and tired, but he smiles softly at Jimin and lets him in.

"I saw Jungkook walking to the elders' house and I...", the older stops, when he sees the mark on Taehyung's neck and gasps, "T-tae... you... are you okay? Did he force you? You said, you wouldn't do it... He forced you, right?!"

"Jiminie... calm down, please?", Taehyung still smiles and leads his best friend into Jungkook's small living room.

"Sit down, will you?",

he gets a clay mug from the kitchen and pours some herbal tea into it from a small metal boiler, before he hands it to Jimin and sits down next to him.

"You don't think so, right? Jungkookie would never claim me forcefully, you know this. I came here, yesterday, with the sole intention to say goodbye, but somehow... things turned out differently..."

"Yeah, really differently...", Jimin mumbles, small hands clasped around the mug and he stares at Taehyung, but then, he smiles, "That's all, you ever wanted, right? Jungkook's your mate now."

Taehyung hums and the smile still grazes his lips, but he looks a bit worried.

"I'm just not sure, how things will end up for us, but... as long as I have him, things will be fine."  
Jimin hums softly. He's proud of Taehyung, that his best friend finally agreed to be Jungkook's mate, even when things probably won't turn out that easy.

"You're strong", he says and Taehyung nods.

"Yes and now I am even stronger", he replies and Jimin smiles, but when he notices uncertainty on the younger's face, he tilts his head.

"Something's still on your mind, Tae", he says and the omega sighs.

"I'm not the most popular resident in this village and people will now hate me even more...",

he says softly and Jimin wants to tell Taehyung the opposite, but he's right. There's a small group in the village, that the younger omega can call his friends, who will support him, like they always have, but their pack is much bigger and most people despise the pretty omega deeply.

"You never cared about that a lot, right?", he asks and Taehyung shrugs softly.

"That's true, but it doesn't change the fact, that living with that knowledge isn't easy...",

he says quietly and Jimin wants nothing more than to hug his best friend and tell him, that it doesn't matter, how many people hate him, as long as he has his friends, but that probably won't make the current feelings in Taehyung's mind better.

"I mean... I'm more than happy, that he's my mate now, but I'm also a little afraid what might happen next...", he says and Jimin nods softly.

"I know, that Jungkookie's going to take care of me, but right now, I don't feel safe here...",

Taehyung admits, even when this may be, because Jungkook's out in the village right now and not with him. They're mated for a few hours now and he needs his alpha by his side badly... even when he knows, that Jungkook's doing his best to provide them a good life in the pack.

The omega sighs again and decides to change the topic, because his fear's just going to rise, when he talks about it more.

"How're Yoongi and Chaeyoung?",

Taehyung asks then, because he hasn't seen his best friend's mate and daughter for a while now.

"Oh, they're doing good. Chaeyoung's getting her first teeth right now, that's a bit exhausting, because she's crying a lot and we have a hard time to comfort her. But I think, as soon as the fangs are through, it might be easier...",

he sighs. Jimin loves his daughter dearly, but parenthood isn't as easy as he thought, when he was younger. His little girl is now six months old and he's glad to have a strong and caring alpha as Yoongi at his side.

"Follow me!",

Jungwoo says and his son grunts a bit, but he follows him, until they reach his father's house. It's dark and dusty inside, all the light and happiness Jungkook's mother brought into it, long gone. Soyeon died a year ago from an unknown and incurable illness and it wasn't his father, who helped Jungkook to find back to himself after his loss. It was Taehyung, who told him, it's okay to mourn for a while and even when it's hard, that at some point, it's time to look foward again and Jungkook's more than grateful for this.

"You should clean up",

he says, while he follows his father into the living room. There's old, burned wood in the fireplace and Jungwoo snorts, before he turns around.

"I have a pack to lead, Jungkook, I don't have time to clean up. And now, I'm even more busy with a son, that disobeys our most important rule and claims an omega without permission..."

He shakes his head. "And this... damn, Jungkook, how could you?!", Jungwoo pokes the mark on Jungkook's neck and the younger smirks a little. That has been his intention, no way, that people didn't recognize it.

"How could I what?", he asks and his father lets out a low growl.

"You know, what I mean... I didn't raise you to be that kind of alpha!", he barks and the smirk vanishes from Jungkook's face.

"What kind of alpha?", he asks, voice dangerously low, "That kind of alpha, who trusts their omega completely or what kind of alpha are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that kind of alpha, who's supposed to be the pack leader some day. About that kind of alpha, that disobeys important rules, just to be with a stupid childhood crush. It has long been decided, that Yerim will be your rightful mate and not Taehyung. I expect, that you break the bond, as soon as I let you go! You're a disappointment, Jungkook and I wouldn't be surprised, when Joowon decides to look for another, a better mate for Yerim! All that for an outsider... god, I can't believe it!"

"You better stop talking about things, you don't understand, father! Taehyung isn't just a _stupid childhood crush_ and don't you dare to call him this again! Taehyung's my fated mate. He's the love of my life and I'm not going to break the bond. I already told the elders and I'm telling you the same! I. Won't. Break. This. Bond. Do you understand this?!"

"I indeed speak the same language as you, Jungkook, I hear those words quite well. But I'm not going to accept them. Never! And...",

Jungwoo stops, when the front door opens and his second-in-command storms in. Joowon rushes into the living room, followed by his second-eldest daughter, Yoorim, who's an alpha and not less angry than her father.

"I heard people talk, Jungwoo!", the second-in-command shouts and points accusingly at Jungkook, "Your son betrayed my daughter? What is this supposed to mean? Is she not good enough for you, Jungkook?"

"Yes, isn't my sister, who's beautiful and kind, not enough for you?", Yoorim speaks up too, her eyes flaring up in crimson red and Jungkook sighs.

"This has nothing to do with Yerim. No-one in this pack can ever be enough for me", he says, voice calm and collected and his father groans.

"He's talking about that stupid childhood crush again!", Jungwoo says and Yoorim's eyes widen.

"Still that weird omega? That one, who lives at the edge of the village with his brother? They're probably practicing black magic and put a spell on Jungkook! We should really bring him to a healer!", she exclaims and Jungkook rolls his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much...", he grumbles, before he turns to Joowon: "I'm willing to formally apologize to Yerim. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this, I have to admit this. She's a good girl and she deserves an alpha, who loves her truly. But that's not me. I'm not going to break that bond I have with Taehyung now, because I'm not willing to live my life in sadness, when my happiness is only a few minutes walk away from me. And that's nothing I'm sorry for. I'm rather proud, that I chose to do this and nothing's ever going to change this."

"A stupid apology will never be enough...", the older alpha says and Yoorim nods. Jungkook simply shrugs.

"But this is all, I can offer...",

he replies and then, a loud slap echoes through the room, when Yoorim's hand collides with his cheek.

"We renounce your fucking apology, asshole!",

she shouts and turns around to leave the hut. Her father sends a meaningful glance to his head alpha and follows his daughter. When they're alone again, Jungwoo sighs deeply. "Your mother would be so diappointed...",

he says and Jungkook, who rubs his cheek softly, because Yoorim put all her enegry into that one hit, starts laughing. "My mother would be proud of me...", he replies and now, his father rolls his eyes.

"One last time, son, break this bond and apologize to Yerim and her family. Maybe, your honor can be saved then..."

"I don't care for that so called honor", Jungkook replies, "I'm not going to break this bond and if it helps you to finally understand my words in the way I mean them, I'd gladly stand in front of the entire pack and tell them, that I love Taehyung and that I'd fight anyone, who dares to step between me and my mate!"

And his mate's the sole reason for him to stay calm now, because he really wants to return to Taehyung in one piece. "I'm leaving!",

Jungkook adds and turns around on his heel, dodges his father's hand, that attempts to grab him and quickly, he's out of the hut as well.

"Don't follow me!",

he calls over his shoulder, eyes red with anger, but Jungwoo's eyes are equally red. Jungkook leaves nevertheless, no longer able to be separated from Taehyung and when he reaches his hut, he enters quickly.

He's tense and angry, because no-one's taking him seriously, but a lot of tension falls from him, when Taehyung steps into his sight. His beautiful, kind-hearted mate, who never fails to make him feel better.

"Pup...", he mumbles and the older's quick to walk towards him and to wrap his arms around him.

"Shh...",

he presses his mate closer against his body and rubs his back soothingly. They stand in the entrance area for a while, until Taehyung gently breaks away and takes Jungkook's face in his hands. They both almost expected, that talking to the elders isn't going to end well.

Jimin, who steps out of Jungkook's living room, walks towards them, quickly rubs a hand over Taehyung's back and then, he rests his hand on Jungkook's shoulder.

"You did well, Kook-ah. I'm proud of you", he says with a soft smile, "And... congratulations to both of you. I'm really happy for you!"

Taehyung smiles at his best friend and then, Jimin and Jungkook share a look for a few seconds, until Jungkook nods a bit hesitantly at the older and lets go of his mate. Jimin hugs Taehyung, after he got Jungkook's permission. It's a short hug, because Jimin knows quite well, how clingy newly mated couples are, so he quickly lets go of Taehyung again and waves at them, before he leaves Jungkook's hut. The door falls shut behind him and with a small whimper, Taehyung's back in his alpha's arms.

"I missed you so much, Jungkookie...",

he whispers. The younger hums, then, he carefully lifts Taehyung up in his arms and carries him over into the living room.

Taehyung holds onto him like a koala, with his arm slung around Jungkook's neck and his legs wrapped around his waist and when Jungkook sits down on the couch, Taehyung snuggles closer. They sit like this for a while, Jungkook's hand buried in Taehyung's soft hair and the older's face hidden in the crook of his alpha's neck. They breath each other's scent and it helps them to relax, while they hold each other close, until Jungkook takes a deep breath and Taehyung looks up at him.

"You tried", he mumbles and his mate nods.

"But it wasn't enough...", he adds and carefully caresses Taehyung's cheek, "They will never accept us, Tae. They want me to break the bond and not even my own father supported me..." But this isn't a huge surprise for Jungkook.

Nevertheless, he's deeply worried.

"They're not going to let us live in peace, pup. You're no longer safe here...", he adds and now, it's Taehyung, who's hand reaches his cheek.

"You're the one with the reddish cheek and you tell me, I'm not safe here?", he asks, "What happened?" Jungkook sighs. "Joowon and Yoorim appeared in my father's hut and Yoorim slapped me... I probably deserve this for betraying Yerim, but I rather let Yoorim slap me a thousand times, than break our bond",

Jungkook explains and Taehyung smiles softly, before he leans up and presses a gentle kiss against Jungkook's red cheek.

"But seriously... some people in this village might think, you and Seokjin are performing black magic. It might end up really dangerous and I don't want to put the love of my life in danger, while staying here...",

Jungkook says and although he just wants to cuddle with Taehyung, to kiss him and hold him tight, it's important now, that they talk about that, "I thought... maybe, Taehyung, we should leave the pack... just us. It might be a bit hard to leave everyone, we love, behind, but... when the people aren't accepting the fact, that I love you and want to be with you, than I have nothing to lose, when I go. I know, it's harder for you, but we should at least think and talk about it."

Taehyung looks down for a moment. It's right, for him, it might appear harder to leave the village, but he looks up again and says: "I want to be with you, Jungkook and I already said, that I'll go anywhere with you. You're my alpha, my mate and I love you. When you say, it's better to leave the pack, for our safety, then we leave. I'll follow you, whereever you want to go. I... I just need to tell my brother..."

He sighs, because he's a bit afraid of Seokjin's reaction, even when he knows, that the older omega's going to understand their reasons pretty well. Taehyung knows, the pack wasn't very enthusiastic, when Seokjin got claimed by Namjoon two years ago and some girls in the village sent a lot of hate towards his brother, because he _stole_ Namjoon from them, but it still wasn't that bad. This time, it'll be worse and dangerous.

"Of course, we're going to tell hyung", Jungkook says, "And we better tell him soon."

"How soon?", Taehyung asks, while he leans his head against Jungkook's shoulder.

"After I made sure, that you ate well, pup",

the alpha replies and Taehyung chuckles. He gets up from Jungkook's lap and the younger stands up too. They walk into Jungkook's small kitchen, where the alpha prepares a healthy breakfast for his mate. They eat, while sitting on the couch, Taehyung in Jungkook's lap again and the younger feeds him with scrambled eggs and fruits. After the breakfast, Jungkook playfully licks a bit of strawberry juice away from Taehyung's lower lip and they end up making out on the couch for a while, until the duteous alpha in Jungkook breaks away.

"We should go and tell your brother", he mumbles against Taehyung's addicting lips and the omega whines a little.

"You know, we have to", Jungkook says and places another gentle kiss to Taehyung's lips.

Half an hour later, after Jungkook reassured Taehyung, that with him, he's safe, they step out of the hut with the alpha's arm tightly wrapped around his omega's waist. It's late noon now and many people are out on the streets. Probably, Jungkook's father already told everyone, how disappointed he is with his son's actions and that's the reason for the hateful glances. They're directed at Taehyung and the omega shrinks a bit in Jungkook's hold, but the alpha walks along the paths without once letting go of his mate.

"Mind your own business",

he tells a male beta, a few years older than him, who approaches them to ask if Taehyung's happy, now that he ruined a long treasured tradition and Taehyung sinks his fingers into the fabric of Jungkook's shirt.

"It's never going to last", the beta says and Jungkook growls. "I said: Mind your own business, Jihoon!",

he repeats and tightens his hold around Taehyung, before he walks past the other and gently pulls Taehyung with him. "Don't listen to him", he whispers into his mate's ear, while they walk away from the beta, who swears at Taehyung and calls him names, "He never tried to get to know you, pup, so he has no idea, what he's talking about."

Taehyung hears, that Jungkook's trying to hold his anger back, tries to hold himself back from jumping at the insulting beta and probably rip his head off his neck.

"It's fine", he says, "I don't mind." But he does and being called a slut for just falling in love with someone and being bounded to that someone by the will of nature, hurts badly. But Taehyung's able to stand their filthy and mean words, because Jungkook's with him and he's going to protect him. And Jungkook does. He growls at everyone, who comes closer to them until they reach Seokjin's and Taehyung's hut. When they enter, Seokjin quickly appears from the kitchen and looks at them. A small smile forms on his lips, when he sees the marks on their necks.

"Finally", he breathes, but after a moment, the smile disappears.

"You're here to talk, right?", he says and leads them into the living room. Taehyung nods.

"Hyung... we talked about it, after Jungkookie went to see the elders and we..." "You're going to leave."


	3. Home is...

Taehyung's glad, that Seokjin understands quickly, why he and Jungkook are planning to leave the pack. They've done things, that are just right for them, but the main part of the pack despises Taehyung even more now. He knows, it's the best decision for them.  
His brother's sad, but he understands. Seokjin has always been understanding and especially supportive and it's hard to know, that he's going to leave him and that he's probably never able to see him again, but Taehyung has to take care of his own life. And Seokjin understands this, but the embrace, he pulls Taehyung in, when the couple plans to go home again, is especially tight and heart-breaking, even when it probably isn't the last time, they'll see each other.  
Seokjin tells Taehyung, that he loves him and that he needs to take care of himself. He tells him, that he's proud of him and that he'll somehow reach him, when this freaking pack has managed to change their views. Jungkook lets out a dry chuckle at that, because as long as the elders have something to say in this, that will never happen...  
Taehyung clings to Jungkook, while they walk home together, fingers digging into the fabric of Jungkook's shirt, with his other hand, he holds a small bag with some of his stuff, while they pass several pack members. All of them know about the recent events and they don't hide the glances, full of hate, directed at Taehyung. They don't even look away, when Jungkook growls at them, because his reputation is diminished, so they don't give a damn about the things, he does anymore. He did one huge mistake in their eyes, ignored the elders' orders and decisions and mated an outsider, but Jungkook wouldn't care less. All, he cares about, is Taehyung's safety and that's why he's happy, when they reach his hut. He's still the head alpha's son, nobody's going to break into his hut at night - at least that's what he hopes. Nevertheless, Jungkook's inner alpha is alerted and he's going to protect his mate at any cost.  
Later that day, when they're going to sleep, Jungkook shields Taehyung's body with his, lets him sleep between him and the wall and has his arms wrapped around him tightly. Taehyung's head is tucked beneath his chin and warm, soft breath tickles Jungkook's neck, when he feels, how his precious omega slowly drifts to sleep.  
During the next day, they decide, that they're going to stay for just 4 more days, 5 at most and leave the pack on the fifth. Jungkook and Taehyung mostly stay in the hut, only leave it, when they have to and the alpha never lets his mate go out alone. The village people are reckless and even try to attack Taehyung, while Jungkook's next to him.  
Seokjin promised Taehyung to pack up the things, he'll need for their journey and Namjoon brings them over. Taehyung's in the kitchen and prepares tea for him and Jungkook, while the two alphas talk at the door. Taehyung hears, how Jungkook tells Namjoon to take good care of Seokjin and how his brother's mate promises this. Taehyung never doubted, that Namjoon's treating Seokjin well and that he's always looking after him.  
Namjoon's leaving again, not long after he came, but Taehyung's sure, that the alpha isn't really comfortable with leaving his mate alone at home. He shouts a "Bye, Tae!" into the kitchen and the younger waves at him. Namjoon's a good alpha for Seokjin, he has always been.  
The omega walks into the small living room and hands a cup of tea to Jungkook, who takes it and also Taehyung's cup and places them on the table, before he pulls the older into his lap.  
"Hyung's coming over again tomorrow", he says, face nuzzled into the crook of Taehyung's neck, "He'll bring some groceries for us."  
Taehyung hums. Then, he asks: "Where are we going?" He has had that question in his mind for a while now.  
"You remember my cousin?", Jungkook mumbles into his skin, "Irene?" Taehyung hums. "When she visited us the last time, she told me about unoccupied areas at the shore of the sea... I really want to take you to the sea, pup and we need our own place. It's going to be perfect...", Jungkook says, while he nuzzles closer and rubs his hands over Taehyung's tummy.  
"Just the two of us?", the older asks and Jungkook nods into his skin. "And our pups...", he says and Taehyung laughs. "Yes, and our pups", he agrees. It might turn out a little difficult, to live all on their own, but they'd be together and they'll manage it. He changes his position in Jungkook's lap, so he can face him.  
"I love you, Jungkook, so much and I'm happy to have you by my side now...",  
he says and Jungkook slides his fingers into Taehyung's hair, before he gently pulls him closer.  
"I love you too, pup",  
he whispers and kisses him tenderly. The kiss doesn't last long, but Jungkook doesn't break their intimacy, when he pulls away. Instead, he kisses over Taehyung's jaw and presses his lips against his pulse point, runs his tongue over it. Taehyung gasps and throws his head back. His entire body shivers, when Jungkook's second hand slips beneath his cotton shirt and draws small circles into his skin with his thumb. A moan leaves the omega's lip, when Jungkook slowly thrusts his hips up.  
"A-alpha...", the older gasps, when Jungkook's hands roam over his clothed thighs up to his ass. He squeezes the firm globes gently.  
"You smell so good, pup...",  
Jungkook murmurs and Taehyung shivers, when the younger pulls his pants down. The omega gets up from his mate's lap to get rid of the fabric completely. He takes his shirt off as well and when he looks at Jungkook, the alpha's naked too. "Come here, baby",  
he says and Taehyung gets back into his position in Jungkook's lap. He feels, how slick runs down his thighs and how Jungkook presses two fingers into him. He moans and rolls his hips down against the digits. Taehyung's still loose from their activities after they woke up that morning and so, Jungkook's quick to push a third finger in, right into his mate's prostate and Taehyung drops his head to Jungkook's shoulder. The alpha grips his hip with his free hand and thrusts his fingers into him a bit faster, until Taehyung starts squirming in his lap.  
"N-need you, alpha...",  
he breathes against the younger's skin and Jungkook hums, while he slowly pulls his fingers out. Taehyung's fast to replace the emptiness inside of him with Jungkook's cock, positions it at his clenching entrance and slides down slowly, until he sheathes the alpha completely. Jungkook groans and bites his lower lip, because Taehyung's still so tight around him.  
"Come on, move those hips, baby",  
he groans and Taehyung does. He starts slow at first, but soon, he's bouncing on the alpha's cock in a fast pace, while Jungkook holds his hips and helps him moving. Taehyung's arms are wound around Jungkook's shoulders and he presses their chests together. His thighs tremble, while he lifts his body up, only to slide down again and let out a loud moan. After a while, Jungkook notices, that he's tired and changes their position. Taehyung's on his back on the couch, legs spread wide and Jungkook's thrusting into him.  
The alpha hisses, when Taehyung's nails scratch over his back and leave angry, red marks behind, but the slight pain's forgotten quickly, when he watches his beautiful mate beneath him.  
"J-jungkook...",  
Taehyung moans and the younger leans over him, scratches his fangs gently over the bite mark on Taehyung's neck and once again, the omega's nails dig into Jungkook's back, when he comes between their bodies. A pleasured cry of Jungkook's name leaves his lips and he clenches so hard around the alpha, that Jungkook has to stop his movements, because the constriction around him doesn't allow him to move further in nor out. The pressure around him is too much, he isn't able to hold back any longer and releases deep inside his mate. Taehyung moans, when he feels the scorching heat filling him and he presses his shivering body closer against Jungkook's, while he tries to catch his breath. The alpha rubs his nose over Taehyung's scent gland soothingly and after a while, they look at each other. Jungkook grins a bit, while Taehyung smiles softly and after a moment, they press their lips against each other.  
"I love you", Taehyung breathes between two kisses, "I love you so much!"

It's afternoon and the third day of waiting for the departure. Taehyung feels the urge, to see Jimin again, before he leaves the pack with Jungkook and the younger agrees to go to the older omega's hut with him. It's late afternoon, when they step over the treshold of their own hut, holding hands and Jungkook already spots a group of a few younger members of their pack lingering between the grocery shop and another hut.  
"Stay close to me, baby", he says quietly and pulls his mate closer, because they have no other way to get to Jimin's and Yoongi's hut.  
He sees, how the group of juveniles moves slowly and they move towards him and Taehyung. He recognizes Yoorim and her alpha twin sister Yeeun, standing behind a few boys with their arms crossed in front of their chests.  
Jungkook sighs, when a boy approaches him and he stops, before he tries to walk around him, but the boy's fast to move and end up in their way again and again. The alpha takes a deep breath and looks at the boy.  
"What do you want, Seungmin?", he asks and the smaller grimaces.  
"You know...", he starts, "... I already despised you, when you took Yerim away from me. But now, I despise you even more, because you didn't treat her as she deserves..."  
Jungkook frowns and says: "Shouldn't you be happy, that I didn't mate her?" The boy snorts.  
"When I saw, how happy she was, when the elders announced you as her mate, I decided to be happy for her as well, but now, she's crushed... she's so sad and I hate you for this!" He clenches his hands into fists. "You brought dishonor to her and she doesn't deserve this!", he adds, before he looks at Taehyung. "And you...", he spits, "...you're the biggest shit in this pack. Can't you just go and die? Just disappear!"  
"Hey!", Jungkook lets out a low growl, when the boy threatens Taehyung, while he stands right next to his mate, "Watch your mouth. I'm right here, okay?"  
"Well, that's the best thing, right?",  
the boy grits his teeth and looks back at his friends. It's like a silent signal, because one of them dashes forwards and piles into Taehyung with all his strength. Jungkook isn't able to hold his mate's hand any longer and the older's thrown to the ground by the force. The boy stops and kicks him into the stomach, before he runs away.  
Jungkook's frozen for a second, but when he sees his mate, laying on the floor and clutching his stomach with his arms, while he whimpers in pain, he crouches down and pulls Taehyung into his arms quickly.  
"Tae... pup, I'm here... Oh god, I'm so sorry...",  
he mumbles into the older's hair, while he presses the shivering omega against his body. The group laughs at them and then, they run away, until only Seungmin, Yoorim and Yeeun stand in front of Jungkook and Taehyung.  
"I want to punch you so badly... so hard, that your face is damaged a lot... god, I hate you so much!", Seungmin growls, "Never touch Yerim again! Never talk to her again! Just... oh fuck, I can't even look at you, I feel so sick, when I see you!" He turns around and leaves, while both, Yoorim and Yeeun kick Jungkook's lower back, who lets out a tiny hiss, but mostly ignores the pain in his back, when the two alpha girls leave. Taehyung's more important now and he cradles the omega in his lap. His mate still shivers and sobs in his arms and after a while, Jungkook lifts the trembling bundle up in his arms and walks towards Jimin's and Yoongi's hut.  
He asks his friends to take care of his mate for a short while, before he presses soft, soothing kisses to Taehyung's lips. "I'll be back, pup, yeah?", he says and cups his face with his hands, "I'll be back very soon..."  
He's rather calm on the outside, but his inner wolf is raging. The soft nod, he receives from Taehyung, is all he needs. He would've remained with him, but he needs to get some things off of his chest and so, Jungkook storms out of the hut again.  
He easily finds Seungmin and his friends, who're sitting around a small bonfire, close to the edge of the forest and laugh about their success. He roughly pulls the younger boy up from the ground, who gasps in surprise and spins him around.  
"You little shit!", Jungkook growls and pushes him against the nearest tree trunk, "Don't underestimate me and never come near Taehyung again!"  
Seungmin hisses in pain, when his back crashes against the rough tree bark and he gasps for air slightly.  
A few other juvenile alphas try to rescue their friend from Jungkook's grip, they really try, but to get rid of them, Jungkook lets go of Seungmin.  
"Go...", he growls, eyes bright red, "Go as long as you can!" He's furious and when he is, he isn't quite good company. The other boys retreat slowly, sending apologizing glances towards Seungmin, who whimpers, but gathers all of his strength to punch his fist against Jungkook's jaw. He hits and Jungkook's head's thrown back a little. He spits a little bit of blood to the ground and looks back at the younger alpha.  
"You could've hurt him severly, you fucker!"  
"Don't care!",  
Seungmin replies and that's when Jungkook's fist collides with his jaw. The younger's head bumps against the tree and he whines slightly, before he grins.  
"You're a violent asshole",  
he says, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, before he tries to knee Jungkook in the stomach.  
"At least, I'm not attacking omegas, you dickhead!",  
the older steps away from Seungmin, grips his wrist and pulls him away from the tree. He twists his arm behind his back and draws him closer against his own body, buries his hands in the younger's dirty blonde hair and pulls it roughly. "Never get near him again or I swear, nobody's going to recognize you anymore, you fucking asshole!"  
He pushes the younger back against the tree, Seungmin hits his nose against the bark and sinks to the ground, wimpering. He slowly turns around and Jungkook just looks at him for a few seconds, before he spits on the ground, in front of Seungmin's shoes and then, turns around. He goes looking for Junsu, the bulky boy, who threw Taehyung to the ground and he shares Seungmin's fate of a bleeding nose and black eyes, even when Jungkook has to take a few hits as well. He doesn't really care and additionally, Jungkook throws him off his feet and kicks him in the guts. The boy screams in pain and Jungkook stares down at him deprecatingly and with his eyes full of hate.  
"You can't do what you want with us, understood?", he growls, "We're not some punching bags, you can throw around as you please! Leave me and my mate alone or you'll regret it!"  
Then, Jungkook goes, back to Taehyung. He needs to comfort his mate, he needs him in his arms now.  
It's Yoongi, who stops him in front of the hut and surprisingly carefully takes his chin between his fingers.  
"Problem solved?",  
he asks, while he examines the reddened skin beneath Jungkook's eye and on his jaw. The younger huffs.  
"Battle scars...", he grumbles, before he gently swats Yoongi's fingers away from his face, "I'm fine..."  
"I can see that",  
his best friend replies and smiles softly, when Jungkook squeezes past him, inside the hut.  
Jimin and Taehyung are sitting on the couch in the living room, pressed together beneath a blanket, with Jimin's arms around the younger omega. Chaeyoung's sleeping in her crib next to the couch and when Jungkook enters, Taehyung looks up.  
"Jungkookie...", he sits up a bit, but his face contorts in pain and Jungkook's quick to reach the couch.  
"Shh, I'm fine, pup",  
he says softly and sits down next to the two omegas. He holds his hands out to Taehyung, who carefully takes them in his. He looks at Jungkook's knuckles and sighs. "Kookie...", he mumbles, because the younger's skin is torn and his hands are bleeding a bit.  
"It's nothing",  
the younger replies when Yoongi enters the living room as well. Jimin lets go of Taehyung and the younger slowly slides over to his mate, climbs into his lap and wraps his arms around the alpha.  
"That wasn't necessary...", he mumbles into the fabric of Jungkook's shirt.  
"Oh, it was!", Jungkook and Yoongi say simultaneously and Taehyung sighs. Okay, maybe it was necessary.  
"What about you, Tae? How are you feeling? Should we take you to the healer?", Jungkook asks and Jimin sighs.  
"I don't think, she's going to treat him, Kookie", he says and Jungkook looks at him.  
"Then, I'm going to ask Yeosang!",  
he replies and Jimin nods. Yeosang's one of their friends and the healer's apprentice.  
"We better get you back to your hut and then, Yoongi and I go and bring him to you",  
the older omega suggests, while Yoongi carefully takes his sleeping daughter out of her crib. He isn't going to leave the child alone at home. Chaeyoung's still in her deep slumber, when her father cradles her against his chest. Jungkook looks at Taehyung.  
"Can you walk, love?", he asks and Taehyung nods. "I'll manage", he replies and gets up from the couch.  
They leave the hut and return to Jungkook's home. The alpha tucks his mate into a blanket on the couch, while Jimin and Yoongi leave again, to ask Yeosang for help.  
The young healer rushes over and quickly examines Taehyung, who luckily doesn't suffer from any major injuries. Yeosang leaves an ointment for Jungkook's knuckles and smiles at his friends, before he leaves again.  
"When are you leaving?",  
Jimin asks, while he looks at the baby in his arms. Yoongi and Jungkook are in the kitchen, giving their mates a few moments for themselves. Taehyung's breath hitches a bit and he stares at Jimin. The older smiles slightly at his daughter.  
"I'm not dumb, Tae. If you didn't decide on leaving already, you'd definitely do it after today", he says and Taehyung nods.   
"You're right", he mumbles and tells Jimin, what date he and Jungkook set. The older's silent for a while and Taehyung worries his lower lip, until Jimin says: "I'll miss you so much, Tae... so, so much..." Taehyung nods.  
"I'm going to miss you too, Chim...",  
he slides closer to his friend and leans his head against his shoulder. They remain in this position, until Yoongi and Jungkook return from the kitchen and the oldest and Jimin decide to leave.  
"I'll come over tomorrow and bring you some more groceries",  
he says and hugs Taehyung again. The younger hums. He sits on the couch and waits, until Jungkook returns from accompanying their friends to the door. The alpha's back quickly and sits down next to his mate.  
"Pup...", he mumbles, "I'm so sorry..." Taehyung frowns and reaches out his hands for Jungkook.  
"What are you sorry for?", he asks and the younger looks at their joined hands.  
"I wasn't able to protect you. You're hurt, because I got distracted...", he mumbles quietly and Taehyung lets go of his hands, just to cup his face with the palms and lifts it up. "Stop talking nonsense, Jungkookie...", he says, "It wasn't easy to tell, who was the bigger threat."  
"And I ended up chosing the smaller one...",  
Jungkook replies and Taehyung sighs. He leans in and gently kisses Jungkook's cheek, right where the bruise is starting to form.  
"It's not your fault",  
he replies and snuggles against his alpha's warm body. Jungkook doesn't say anything and Taehyung takes the p  
ointment from the table, to apply it on Jungkook's bruised knuckles.  
"Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a hard day", Taehyung says after a few minutes. Tomorrow is the last day, they have for preparations and Jungkook nods.  
He helps Taehyung into the bedroom, because his mate is still in pain. Jungkook's able to ignore the pain in his face and when they're laying in bed, Taehyung snuggled close to him, he once again presses a kiss to the red skin.  
"Stop thinking so much",  
he mumbles again and Jungkook hums softly. Taehyung kisses him, before he places his head on the younger's chest and closes his eyes. Jungkook doesn't sleep that night.  
He holds Taehyung close and listens to every small sound in- and outside of the hut. He hears the usual night sounds and nothing more and when it dawns, he's still awake with his beautiful omega tight in his arms.  
Taehyung's wakes up a few hours later. Jungkook has dozed off a few times in between and when Taehyung wakes up, he slides up a bit, so he can press his cheek against Jungkook's. They're not even kissing. The omega just rests their cheeks against each other and brushes their noses from time to time, while he breathes Jungkook's scent in. He loves those peaceful mornings, especially, when he almost assumes, that the rest of the day isn't going to be that peaceful anymore. This is probably, why they stay like this for a longer while, Jungkook ocassionally dozing off again after his sleepless night. Taehyung clings to him, because being in his alpha's arms is the best thing in the world.  
Nevertheless, this day and the next one are going to be hard days for him, because he needs to say goodbye to his brother and to his friends. He needs to say goodbye to the small part of the pack, he allows himself to call 'family', for the sake of a better life.  
Taehyung's sad, but on the other hand, he's excited to move on. So excited to expand his mind and see other places of their world, because he hates to see, how narrow-minded this pack is... Taehyung's glad, that Jungkook's going to be with him... now and forever!

They get up around two hours later and eat breakfast together. Their things are already packed and a carriage is hidden in the forest. Jimin comes over again that day and he has Yoongi and Chaeyoung with him again. As a surprise, Seokjin and Namjoon show up as well and Hoseok comes by for a visit as well, so Taehyung ends up with Jimin and Seokjin in the small kitchen, while they prepare dinner together. Jungkook sits with Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok in the living room, after the omegas told them to wait for dinner there.  
"I heard about last night's incident", Hoseok says and Jungkook snorts.  
"It wasn't an incident. It was intention and I just set a statement after they attacked us!", he replies and Hoseok nods.  
"I know that, but Seungmin's and Junsu's fathers complained at the elders and your father. They told them, you're out of your mind", he tells Jungkook and he shrugs.  
"Well, when they want to say it like this... fine, then I'm out of my mind...", he grumbles quietly and Namjoon pats his shoulder.  
"Just let them talk. You did, what's in your blood. You protected your omega",  
he says. Namjoon understands, because he had to face similar difficulties, when he claimed Seokjin. People got used to it after a while, but he also knows, that in Jungkook's and Taehyung's case, their minds will never change.  
This thought gets proven, as soon as a violent knock is heard from the front door. Jungkook gets up and walks over into the hallway. Taehyung looks out from the kitchen and Jungkook stops in front of him.  
"Wait inside, pup", he says softly and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. Taehyung nods and disappears into the kitchen again.  
Jungkook goes to open the door and he immediately faces two tall male alphas, Seungmin and Junsu standing behind them, supporting each other, because they're probably still suffering from Jungkook's hits. He sighs. The adults are probably their fathers.  
"What do you want?", he asks and straightens his body to block the men from entering his hut.  
"You had no right to beat down our sons", one of them says and Jungkook snorts.  
"I had every right",  
he replies and feels a heavy, but warm hand on his shoulder. Jungkook sends a short glance over his shoulder and a small smile tugs at his lips, when he notices Namjoon and Yoongi behind him. Hoseok stands in the entrance to the kitchen.  
"Seungmin wanted to defend Yerin's honor", one alpha says and the other adds: "And they didn't even attack you!"  
"Wow!",  
is all, Jungkook says, before he clenches his hands into tight fists, Namjoon's warm palm is still resting on his shoulder. The younger alpha glances over to the two boys.  
"You didn't even attack us? Well, let me recall! Wasn't it Junsu, who knocked Taehyung down, pushed his body onto the ground while running into him? Weren't it Yoorim and Yeeun, who kicked my lower back and wasn't it Seungmin, who initiated all of this, because his pride is hurt? Because Yerim's not interested in you!"  
He addresses Seungmin directly, who shrinks a bit in Junsu's hold. Jungkook's really angry.  
"You hurt my mate, without even thinking about any consequences. You told him to go and die, Seungmin, this is inexcusable and now, you're standing in front of my hut, shielded by your father and you don't even have the guts to tell him the truth? Instead, I'm the one, who beat you without any reason? Oh god, how pathetic has this pack turned...?" "How pathetic are we in your opinion?", one of the men asks and Jungkook snorts.  
"Defending Yerin's honor's a nice move, right? But doing this by hurting another omega is pathetic."  
"You're just saying this, because you claimed him!", Junsu's father says and Jungkook takes a deep breath.  
"I don't have to talk to you and I'm sure, you're not even listening to me. But, no, I'm not just saying this, because he's my mate and because I love him. I think, it's a cheap move to let your anger out on any omega, but this conversation isn't going to end quite well I think. You came here to take revenge and I'm not interested in letting you take it! So... leave..!"  
Seungmin's father steps forward a bit and Jungkook tenses. He hears his friends behind him growl and it turns louder, when the adult presses his finger against Jungkook's chest. "Just know... your father gave the pack the permission to hunt you down! Better be careful!"  
Then, he leaves and yanks his son away from his friend harshly. Jungkook watches them walk away, before he throws the door shut and rushes into the kitchen to pull Taehyung into his arms. Hoseok steps aside quickly.  
"I can't stay here just one minute longer...",  
the alpha whispers into the skin of Taehyung's neck, even when he knows, they have to. His arms are wrapped around Taehyung's body tightly and the older snuggles against him. The dinner simmers on the stove, long forgotten by the interruption and a heavy atmosphere hovers over all of them.  
In the end, their friends stay the night. Jungkook, Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok are switching to keep watch and it's thankfully a calm night.

The next day is calm as well. Too calm for Jungkook's liking. He send their friends home after breakfast and he and Taehyung say goodbye to all of them.  
The day passes by slowly, but when it's gettig dark, the couple gets restless. Shortly, before midnight, Jungkook takes their small bags, they still have filled with the things, they want to take with them and with another last look through the small rooms, they leave the hut hand in hand. "We're doing the right thing, huh?",  
Taehyung mumbles, when Jungkook takes both their bags into one hand to hold Taehyung's hand with the other.  
"Yes", the younger replies with a soft smile and he leans in to press a gentle kiss to his omega's lips, "But we need to be quiet now, pup."  
Taehyung nods and they start their walk. Jungkook chooses the sidewalks, that are mostly empty at this time of the day and they make it to the edge of the forest unnoticed. Only a few owls cry somewhere in the tree crowns, while Jungkook takes Taehyung to the carriage. He's rather surprised to see, that the wooden cart is already pulled out of it's hide-out and Jimin's sitting on top of it, cradling Chaeyoung in his arms. "What the...",  
the alpha mumbles and they walk closer. Jimin grins at them and waves softly.  
"Did you really think, you can leave without me?", he asks and Jungkook feels a hand on his shoulder.  
"And without me?", Yoongi adds, while a gentle arm is wrapped around Taehyung.  
"I'm not going to watch you leave", Seokjin nuzzles his head against Taehyung's and the omega gasps.  
"Are you trying to stop us?",  
Jungkook asks, eyeing his friends sceptically and Namjoon, who steps next to the carriage, shakes his head. Hoseok appears next to him.  
"Of course not", he says, "We're going with you." Jungkook shakes his head.  
"No, you're not!", he retorts, "You have family here, your parents, maybe your grandparents..."  
"But you've always been the leader, we were waiting for to follow", Namjoon says and Jungkook swallows.  
"We share your opinion",  
they hear another voice and Jungkook turns around, looks at Yoongi, then, at the blonde alpha next to him, who has his arm wrapped around a brunette omega's waist. The omega holds a baby tight to his body and smiles at Jungkook. Another child, around 3 years old, holds onto the alpha's hand.  
"Sanggyun... Kenta...", Jungkook mumbles and Taehyung applies gentle pressure to his hand, when more members of their pack steps out of the shadows of the trees. Their friends...  
San und Wooyoung are there with their two pups. Mingi and Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Jongho and the two healer apprentices, Yunho and Yeosang.  
Jungkook shakes his head and Taehyung has his free hand clasped over his mouth. He's overwhelmed.  
"You have your pups... and... I... I'm not able to protect all of you...", Jungkook mumbles. Namjoon smiles softly.  
"We're here to help, Jungkook, we're protecting each other." "The journey's going to be long and hard",  
Jungkook tries further. It's not that he doesn't want to have his friends with him, he's just worried. That wasn't his plan... "We follow you, no matter how long it is",  
Yoongi says and winks at his best friend. Jungkook sighs. "Do you all think so?", he asks and all the others nod.  
"It's hard living here, especially, when people are trying to break bonds.",  
Yunho says. Healers aren't supposed to have a mate, but he fell in love with Yeosang during their mutual apprenticeship and living in the pack makes it hard for the couple as well. All the others agree.  
"Let them join", Taehyung says and leans his head against Jungkook's shoulder, but before the alpha's able to say something, another voice, a loud and booming one, full of anger, halls across the clearing.  
"What's going on here?!"  
Jungkook spins around and immediately shoves Taehyung behind his body, to shield him. His father stands between two trees and stares at the small gathering, eyes full of hatred. He rushes closer and stops right in front of his son. There's a prominent vein on Jungwoo's forehead, that beats quickly and Jungkook crosses his arms in front of his chest. "What are you doing here? Is this a rebellion?", the head alpha asks and Jungkook chuckles. "Not exactly", he replies, "We're leaving."  
"Jungkook, we need to talk, now!",  
Jungwoo orders and expects his son to follow him, but Jungkook remains in his place.  
"Say, what you want to say!", he replies and his father snorts. "This is not supposed to be for your little omega's ears...",  
he hisses and Jungkook shrugs, while Taehyung steps next to him and takes his hand.  
"Everything, you want to tell me, Taehyung can hear as well", he says and his omega smiles at him.  
His father growls and digs his finger in Jungkook's chest. "Do you really think, you're going to survive this? Do you think, that you're able to lead a pack?", he asks, trying to unsettle Jungkook. The younger smirks.  
"I'm not sure, but I'll do my best", he replies and once again, his father snorts, but Jungkook adds: "But you're not going to make me insecure. I'll learn and grow with my mistakes, father. And I'm sure, I'll learn more from this experience, than I've ever learned from you!"  
"Do, whatever you want. For me, you're a huge disappointment and I don't want to see you here anymore. Just don't come back here, when you fail...", Jungwoo looks at all the young pack members, that stand behind Jungkook and Taehyung, "That counts for each and everyone of you! You're outcasts now!"  
"Just keep in mind, that you're losing young, promising members of your pack", Jungkook says, "And your heir! What will you do now?"  
Jungwoo huffs and turns around. Jungkook watches him leave and then, he feels, how Taehyung wraps his arms around him and nuzzles his face into his neck. This is their new beginning...


	4. ... where the heart is

They're travelling for 5 days now and Taehyung sends a worried glance to his black-furred mate. Jungkook's more quiet and reluctant than usual and Taehyung knows, that something distresses him. He's a little disappointed and even slightly hurt, that Jungkook hasn't tried to talk to him about his concerns, but Taehyung's sure, that he worries about their friends, their new pack. He notices the small glances, Jungkook throws over his shoulder to look at them. They're all tired and exhausted, because travelling all day, with only a few hours of rest during night, takes away a lot of energy.

Jungkook's tired as well, Taehyung can see this, but he's their lead alpha now and he's keeping watch at night, sleeping less than all the others. Namjoon and Yoongi are his two right-hand-man and they replace him during a few hours at night, but Taehyung knows, that Jungkook feels too responsible to find proper sleep.

Taehyung really needs to talk to his mate and he's glad, when the younger decides to let the pack rest at the shore of a small creek.

 

They're currently travelling through an area, that's not claimed by a pack. It's like a neutral area, no pack's allowed to claim it, so that rogue wolves are able to travel in peace. Not all wolves are font of pack life after all.

Taehyung watches for a while, how Kenta and Wooyoung play with their older pups in the creek under Sanggyun's and San's watchful eyes, then, he looks at Jimin, who's curling his body around Chaeyoung's human form. The little girl isn't able to shift yet, same as Kenta's and Sanggyun's younger son. Then, Taehyung looks at Jungkook. The alpha's sitting on the grass, next to the creek and Taehyung walks over to him. He lays down next to him and rolls around on his back. He feels Jungkook's eyes on him and places his front paw over his eyes. His tongue falls out of his snout and through their mental connection, that has formed through the years of being together, he hears a deep laughter rumble through Jungkook.

 

The alpha lays down and Taehyung rolls back, before he rests his head on Jungkook's paws. Soon, his mate starts nuzzling his neck and a few moments later, a wet tongue glides through Taehyung's white fur. The omega closes his eyes and enjoys Jungkook's gentle treatment, but when he notices, that he starts to doze off, he opens his eyes again.

_"Jungkookie"_ ,

Taehyung tries to catch the younger's attention through their bond and the alpha stops grooming him.

_"Yes, baby?"_ ,

he replies and Taehyung's rather happy, that they have the possibility to talk to each other in their shifted forms.

_"I know, you're worried"_ , he says and Jungkook rests his head on Taehyung's neck, _"I'm here. We're in this together. Talk to me, yeah? What's wrong? Do you think, our decision's wrong?"_ Taehyung panics a bit at that thought. What if Jungkook wants to stop their journey? What if he isn't ready to lead a pack? Taehyung knows, it's a huge responsibility and Jungkook wasn't prepared to be a pack leader that soon. He's probably insecure, because nobody ever taught him all the important things, but Taehyung's sure, that Jungkook's able to do everything. He's brought out of his internal panic attack by Jungkook's voice.

_"Pup, I'd never regret this decision"_ , he tells him and Taehyung calms down immediately.

_"Then, what's on your mind?"_ , he asks and snuggles closer to his mate.

_"It's... Tae, the journey's long. What if one of us doesn't make it? I'm responsible, I need to take care of them... I'm... I'm just afraid to be a disappointment... to disappoint them, you..."_

He wants to tell Taehyung more, but the older interrupts him. _"This isn't going to happen, Jungkookie. We trust you and I know, you can do everything. Everyone's here, because they want to follow you, because they trust you and want you to be their leader. You didn't force them, they're here because they want to."_

_"Yes, probably, but I have no experience how it is to be the lead alpha of a pack. My father was far from retiring and since my mom died, he refused to teach me anything",_

the alpha growls softly and Taehyung snuggles even closer. _"Time will teach you, Jungkook. You're probably going to make mistakes, but you'll learn from them. I bet, your dad was far from flawless at your age, but he didn't have to lead the pack at this time, right? So, stop comparing yourself to him. You're doing good right now"_ ,

it's probably not doing much to calm Jungkook down, but Taehyung can feel, that the younger's grateful for his words. He senses, how he calms down a bit and that makes him happy.

_"Look, how carefree they can be. They don't have to hide anything, now that they decided to follow us"_ , he tells Jungkook and the younger immediately knows, who he's talking about.

 

Hongjoong and Mingi weren't very appreciated in their pack, as an untraditional alpha-couple. Hongjoong's father even threatened to kill Mingi, if he didn't stay away from his son.

Jungkook never cared a lot about traditional couples. Both alphas are his friends since he can remember and he never denunciated them for falling in love with another member of their rank. But their families forced them to separate and that was probably their reason to follow Jungkook and Taehyung.

When Yunho confessed his feelings to Yeosang, not many hours passed, until the healer had spread the words about her two abnormal trainees. Jungkook's father told them to separate, because healers weren't supposed to fall in love and Yunho refused. The healer excluded him from her training, until Yeosang broke up with him, shedding tears and begging him to join the training again.

Many of Jungkook's friends went through a lot, while living under Jungwoo's command. Jungkook understands, why they follow him, but there's still the fear, that he's going to disappoint them.

 

He buries his snout in Taehyung's soft fur, when a twig next to them cracks and they both whince a little. Yoongi stands next to them, dark brown fur sparkling in the spring sun. Jungkook looks at his best friend.

_"We're running out of supplies, Jungkook"_ , he informs. He's able to communicate with Jungkook and the others through a pack bond, that formed years ago, _"We should go on a hunt."_ Jungkook agrees. Then, he looks at Taehyung.

_"I'll go with you"_ ,

the omega tells him and Jungkook sighs inwardly, but he agrees. For an omega, Taehyung's a rather good hunter and he's going to be great help.

_"Jimin's coming, too"_ , Yoongi says, _"Namjoon volunteered to stay here with Yunho and Hoseok. And Seonghwa found a lot of scubs with edible berries. He and Yeosang are going to collect some."_

_"Okay"_ , Jungkook and Taehyung get up on their paws and Taehyung watches, how Jimin shifts for a moment to hand his daughter over to Seokjin, who's already shifted fo a while.

Then, he looks back at Jungkook, who bumps his snout against Taehyung's, a small remider for him to be careful. Taehyung huffs, mildly annoyed, but he knows, that his mate's still worried.

 

They set off soon. Luckily, the neutral area is rather huge, so that they won't run into another pack's district during the hunt. Jungkook decides, that the hunting group's going to divide into two smaller groups and in the end, Taehyung goes with his mate, Yoongi, Jimin and San, while Sanggyun, Mingi, Hongjoong and Jongho build the second group. They separate and agree on being back at the creek around dusk.

Their small group follows Jungkook's lead through the forest, when they find a lonely deer, probably separated from it's herd and it clearly is their prey now, when Taehyung hears a faint noise, almost to quiet to recognize.

 

_"I'll go to check something out"_ , he tells Jungkook, Jimin's quick to join him. _"Be careful"_ , Jungkook tells him, before he follows Yoongi, who has his fangs already buried in the deer's neck. The wild animal manages to shake the alpha off and runs away. With a feral growl, Yoongi follows and San and Jungkook are right behind him. The poor deer isn't going to come out of this alive.

Taehyung and Jimin sneak through the coppice, Taehyung has his ears cocked, very attentively. Jimin's distracted by a rabbit and Taehyung doesn't notice, that he disappears into another direction, while he follows the tiny whimpers, that start to get louder, the closer he comes to a cliff.

Taehyung stops at the edge and looks down. He spots a small, beige pup, partly hidden by a bush, but he can definitely see, that its hind leg's abducted from its body in a morbid and direful way. He whimpers a little, when the pup tries to stand up, but breaks down immediately, because its leg doesn't carry its body. The pup whines pathetically. Taehyung can see, that it's weak and needs help. He starts running along the egde of the cliff, observing any possible ways down and when he found one, that seems to be the most safe, he starts climbing down.

The ground's moist from a heavy rain shower last night and the way down is steeply sloping and somehow, Taehyung isn't surprised, when some of the humid soil dissolves beneath his paw and he looses his balance. Soon, he falls down the cliff and emits a high-pitched, painful howl, when something sharp-edged digs into his back and cuts open the skin beneath his fur.

 

His fall ends at the foot of the cliff, close to the pup, who looks at him with wide, brown eyes. Taehyung groans and turns on his stomach. He smells blood and when he looks back, his usually white fur is soaked in a bright red color. The cut burns and stings, but he can't care less at the moment. He hoists himself up on his paws and stumbles over to the pup, who's eyes widen even more and it tries to retreat into the bush more, what's clearly painful. Taehyung stops. The pup stops, too. It sniffles, before its eyes shrink back into their normal size. It has probably noticed, that Taehyung's an omega and usually, omegas don't mean harm for pups. Instead of trying to escape, it now wants to come closer, to get comfort probably and whimpers, when it moves its hind legs.

Taehyung hurries to come closer and as soon as he has reached the pup, the small wolf rubs his tiny snout against his front leg. It clearly needs comfort and Taehyung lowers his head. The pup whimpers and tries to hide its head in Taehyung's fur. Internally, the omega swears to get himself and the pup out of this situation. He slowly rubs their snouts together, before he carefully sinks his fangs into the skin of the pup's neck. It whimpers in surprise, but quickly notices, that Taehyung's just trying to help.

 

It takes a lot of strength and it's very exhausting, but Taehyung manages to climb up the cliff with the pup in his mouth and when he reaches the top, he's dirty and bloody and immediately calls for Jungkook through their bond, before he falls to the ground and with his last strength, he curls his body protectively around the pup. He isn't passing out, but he needs a moment to re-collect his energy and when he hears the cracking of twigs, he lifts his head. Jungkook dashes through the coppice and he quickly reaches his mate. He smells the blood and lets out a low growl. The pup trembles against Taehyung's body and he nuzzles its nape to give it comfort.

_"It's fine, I'm okay"_ , he tells Jungkook, who paces around him, nervously, _"It's just a cut, Jungkookie. But..."_ He lifts his head and reveals the pup to Jungkook. _"We need to get it to Yunho and Yeosang. Its hind leg is broken and it needs help... immediately..."_

_"Can you walk, baby?"_ , Jungkook asks, not really convinced, when Taehyung tells him: _"Yes, I can."_ but the omega gets up on his paws with a growl. He wants to carry the pup, but after a bit of convincing it's Jungkook, who carries it. Their walk's arduous and it takes them a while, until they reach the pack.

 

Taehyung's very tired and exhausted and his back's still bleeding. He stumbles over his own paws and falls to the ground next to the creek, but he insists, that the pup gets treated first. Jungkook shifts into his human form and calls for Yunho and Yeosang, who hurry over. Yunho gives his attention to the pup, while Yeosang carefully inspects Taehyung's back.

"I can't see anything...",

the omega mumbles. Taehyung doesn't react. He watches how Yunho re-locates the pup's bones and fixes them with a wooden splint on each side.

"It's going to be fine again",

the alpha-healer mumbles, before he examines the pup more. He checks the heart rate and the general condition, before he turn to Taehyung, who's blue eyes are fixed on him. "She's a bit tiny for her age and a little malnourished, but that's nothing, we won't be able to fix, hm?",

he says with a soft smile, while Yeosang still tries to see the source of bleeding in between Taehyung's fur.

 

"Taehyung...",

the other omega tries to get his attention and Jungkook sighs, before he cards his fingers through the fur in his mate's neck.

"Baby...", he mumbles, while he comforts the older, "You have to shift. You're still bleeding and it isn't going to stop, when you stay like this. You need proper treatment...",

he mumbles and Taehyung tenses. He shakes his head frantically. He isn't going to shift, no way...

Until now, he tried to ingnore the pain, but it isn't possible any longer. He knows, that it's just reasonable to change into his human form to let Yeosang check on his injury and treat it properly, but Taehyung's sure, that shifting will hurt even more... Jungkook sighs and looks at the two healers.

"Can you give us a moment?",

he asks and they nod. Yunho takes the pup with him and when Taehyung growls, he tells him that he's going to feed her. Taehyung looks after them, while they walk away and he also sees, how the other alphas and Jimin return to the pack. It looks like the hunt was rather successful.

"Taehyung, pup",

Jungkook speaks up and the omega's attention is back on his mate. Jungkook's fingers are still in Taehyung's fur and he gently strokes the fiber, not caring how wet and soaked by blood it is now.

"I really need you to shift, love. You need treatment", he says, but Taehyung still shakes his head. "Hey, listen to me", Jungkook continues, "I'm with you, I'll never leave your side, but it's no longer just the two of us, Tae. We have responsibilities now." Taehyung huffs slightly, but he knows, that Jungkook's right.

_"I'm afraid..."_ , he tells him, _"I might open up the cut even more, while shifting..."_

"I'll talk to Yeosang about that",

Jungkook says and he calls the healer back. After a short explanation, Yeosang promises Taehyung, that shifting will be fine and that it isn't going to cause more harm, so, with a few more soothing words from his alpha, Taehyung finally shifts back into his human form. He cries out in agony and Jungkook cradles his body into his arms, after he's completely shifted, shields his nude form from the others' glances and rubs his nose over Taehyung's scent glad.

 

The omega's body shivers in pain, but after a while, he calms down again. He still trembles slightly, but Jungkook's scent soothes him and he looks up. He's still naked, but he feels, how Jungkook gestures towards a small blanket, they brought with them on their carriage and Yeosang hands it over. It's wrapped around the omega's lower body.

"I'm here...",

Jungkook murmurs and this time, it's Taehyung, who hides his face in the crook of his mate's neck. He feels, how warm blood runs over his back and the cut hurts. Taehyung whimpers and Yeosang sighs, while he bends over his back and inspects the cut.

"It's deep...",

he mumbles and then, rummages through his bag, pulls out two crucibles. He opens one of them and takes a cotton patch from the bag as well. Taehyung scrunches his nose, when the biting scent of vinegar hits his nostrils.

"Is this vinegar?", Jungkook asks, while he holds his mate in his arms and Yeosang hums.

"It's a solution, made of white vinegar and salt. It's cleaning, desinfecting and works in a hemostatic way, so it might burn, but it really helps", he tells the alpha and Jungkook takes a deep breath.

"Be strong, pup...", he mumbles into Taehyung's ear, who just presses his body closer to the younger. Jungkook watches, how Yeosang dips the cotton patch into the vinegar solution and gently pats it over the cut on Taehyung's back. It's a rather long wound and Yeosang's careful with dabbing the vinegar on it.

Taehyung whimpers, because it burns, but after a while, the healer takes the patch away. Then, he opens the second crucible and in there is a greenish, sticky paste.

"And... what's this?", Jungkook sounds that disgusted, that Taehyung turns his head and looks into the pod.

"Common plantain", Yeosang says casually, as if this explains everything, but he continues: "It's anti-inflammatory, analgesic and contains allantoin. Allantoin supports the skin's natural healing process and stimulates skin cell generation."

"It's really good to travel with a healer...", Taehyung mumbles into Jungook's neck and Yeosang chuckles, but he turns serious again.

"What happened?", he asks and that's something, Jungkook has been wondering about, as well.

 

Taehyung sighs, before he leans back slightly, so the omega healer's able to wind cotton bandages around his torso and he starts telling him and Jungkook, what happened.

"I found the pup, at the foot of a cliff and I thought, that I found a rather safe way to go down. But well, the soil was too moist and I fell. I don't exactly know, what cut open my back, but I think, it was a sharp-edged rock or something",

he mumbles, while he carefully turns around in Jungkook's lap and watches, how Yeosang heats up a metal pod of water over a small fireplace a few meters away from them. After a short while, he hands Taehyung a clay mug.

"What's this?", he omega asks and the healer grins a bit. "Tea from opium poppy", he says and Taehyung frowns.

"It's therapeutic, Tae. Eases the pain as well", the other explains more and Taehyung sighs.

"Stop complaining", Yeosang says with a wink, "You need to drink, because you lost a good amount of blood and it helps you relaxing. It's a win-win."

"I wasn't exactly planning to numb the pain that much", Taehyung mumbles, but he takes a sip from the hot tea and grimaces.

"Disgusting...", he grumbles and Yeosang laughs, then, he gets up, while Jungkook carefully wraps his arms around his mate.

"Rest for a while. I think, it would be for the best to stay here for a few days", Yeosang says, but it's more like a suggestion for Jungkook. The alpha remains silent, but he gives the omega a small nod.

"The pup?", Taehyung asks quietly and Yeosang looks at Yunho, a few meters away, who's holding the small wolf and feeds her. "She's still eating", he says.

"A girl, huh?", Taehyung mumbles and carefully leans back against Jungkook's chest, grimaces a bit, because it stings and takes another sip from the tea.

"At least, Yunho said so",

Yeosang smiles and then, he walks away. Taehyung bites his lower lip, while he watches, how Hoseok, Seonghwa and Jimin are busy with disemboweling the deer and the rabbits, they caught.

 

Taehyung isn't exactly sure, if Jungkook's mad at him.

"I'm sorry...", he mumbles and feels Jungkook's lips ghosting over his mating mark.

"Don't be... you just wanted to help someone in need", he mumbles and Taehyung hums.

"Aren't you mad?", he asks and Jungkook slowly shakes his head. "I'm worried... the wound looks nasty..."

"I'm strong, Jungkookie, I'll handle it. But... what about the pup?"

"We'll stay here for a few days now, so you'll be able to heal a bit and we let her stay with us..."

"Really?", Taehyung interrupts his mate, excited and Jungkook smiles a little.

"For now, yes, but... maybe, she just got lost, Tae and her parents are somewhere out there, looking for her. Just... be prepared, that they maybe come to find her."

Taehyung hums softly. "Yes", he mumbles, before he turns a little in Jungkook's lap, so he can look at him, "But... but she looked like she was out there for days already..."

"Pup, we take her with us, when nobody comes looking for her, until we leave, hm?", Jungkook presses a kiss to Taehyung's lips. The older nods.

"Thank you, Kookie",

he mumbles and his mate smiles. Then, a long, loud whimper catches Jungkook's and Taehyung's attention and they see, how the pup struggles in Yunho's hold. The small wolf looks in Taehyung's direction with wide eyes and Taehyung tries to stand up.

"Nah, baby...", Jungkook stops him. "B-but..."

"You'll get her, but get dressed first, hm?", the alpha says with a chuckle and Taehyung blushes a bit. Jungkook's right.

 

After he got dressed properly, he and his alpha walk over to Yunho, who carefully hands the pup over to Taehyung. She immediately snuggles into his arms.

"Instant connection, huh?", Jimin asks. He sits next to Yoongi at the bigger campfire. The sun is slowly setting.

"Are we staying?", Yoongi asks, when Jungkook sits down and the lead alpha nods.

"For a few days, yeah",

he replies and carefully wraps his arm around Taehyung's waist, who settles down next to him with the pup in his lap. The omega leans his head against his mate's shoulder and giggles, when the small wolf licks over the back of his hand. "Yeah, it's an instant connection", he mumbles, while he carefully caresses her beige fur.

 

They stay for three days and Teaehyung heals well. During those three days, he and Jungkook learn, that the pup's name is Eunji and that her parents left with her old pack. Eunji's very shy at first and only shifts in front of Taehyung, but she starts to open up to Jungkook as well after a short while. During the first and the second night, she sleeps snuggled into Taehyung's side, with Jungkook sitting next to them, wide awake to protect them.

In the third night, she and Taehyung are shifted again and Eunji sleeps in beween Taehyung and Jungkook.

Her leg heals well and she's growing stronger with each day and when Yunho finally allows to remove the wooden splints, she's more then happy.

 

It's the end of the third week of their journey, from time to time they're able to see the ocean from gaps between the trees and they all know, it's not that far until they reach their destination anymore and by now, Eunji's grown fond of each pack member. She's playing with the other pups, as if she had done nothing else before, sometimes, she even curls into a little, fluffy ball and snuggles into someone's lap, who isn't Taehyung or Jungkook. She's still the most attached to Taehyung and Jungkook, even a bit more to the omega.

 

The sun sets and the pack sits around another camp fire. Most pups are already asleep, next to their parents or in their laps. Kenta and Taehyung giggle softly about Kenta's youngst pup, Hayato, who started shifting a few days ago, but he isn't able to shift completely now. By now, he's laying in his father's lap, sleeping, with one human leg and one wolf paw and two fluffy wolf ears.

"It's cute", Kenta giggles and leans his head against Sanggyun's shoulder.

Taehyung smiles and looks at Jungkook. His mate's shifted, Eunji's resting by his side and her big, brown eyes are slowly falling shut. Taehyung smiles.

"It's like we're having a pup now as well", he mumbles, when Kenta gently tugs on his blonde strands of hair.

"She's your pup now, Tae",

he nods, when they all hear a crack from the scrubs and look into the direction. Taehyung feels a weight on his lap and looks down. He sees, how Eunji curls into a small ball and hides her head beneath his shirt. Jungkook obviously sent her over, because when Taehyung looks at his mate, he stands in front of everyone, close to the scrubs, ears pressed flat against his head. He growls lowly and soon, Namjoon and Yoongi are by his side in their shifted forms.

 

Everyone's tense, wolves as well as humans, when the cracking and shuffling in the scrubs turns louder and two wolves, one grey and one black one, stumble out of the bushes. They look messy, are clearly injured and one of them limps. The taller of them, the grey one, stops and looks at Jungkook, before it lays down on the ground and looks back at the scrubs. Jungkook sniffles. There are probably more wolves hiding and Jungkook growls, but he stays in his place. The two other wolves lay flat on the ground, first their heads are between their paws, until the grey one rolls on its side and bares its neck to Jungkook, clearly submissive.

The black wolf follows and soon, they're both laying submissive until Jungkook breaks out of his tense posture and walks over to them. He finds out, that they're two female alpha wolves and after a while of just staring at each other, both of them shift into their human forms.

They're bloodied and naked and now, it's Jungkook, who shifts and throws blankets over them.

 

"Thank you...", the grey-haired mumbles. Her eyes flicker back to the scrubs and Jungkook, who pulls up his pants and a shirt over his head.

"Is there someone else?", he asks and the black-haired nods. "Call them",

Jungkook says and with a relieved expression, they call for their companions and two adult wolves slowly step out of the bushes, one of them has creme-colored fur and the other's dark-brown. A grey and brown pup follows the darker one, big eyes even wider than usual and its tail drawn in between its hind legs.

 

After half an hour and a bit of convincing, they're sitting together around the campfire, the four girls dressed in linen clothes, the pack handed them.

Byulyi, the grey-haired, tells them, that their former pack got attacked and killed by rogue wolves and that the four of them, together with Yongsun's pup Yejun, were the only survivors. They escaped from the place of crime and are hiding and running for the last two weeks now.

Hwasa and Wheein are mates and Byulyi and Yongsun are just friends. Byulyi promised to protect Yongsun and Yejun, after the omega's former mate left their old pack. Jungkook isn't one to send them away and so, their pack grows.

 

Around a week later, they reach the shore of the ocean and all of them are relieved. Quickly, they start building huts, after Jungkook claimed an area as theirs. The alpha helps his pack members to build their huts and waits with building his and Taehyung's, until everyone else has their own.

He definitely puts his pack's well-being over his own. He and Taehyung sleep beneath the stars, with Eunji squeezed in between them. When rain pours from the sky, they quickly get invited to spend the night with their friends in their huts, until their own is finished.

 

During the building process, Jungkook's cusin Irene with her mate Wendy and four of their beta friends, Joy, Seulgi, BamBam and Yugyeom, join the pack, tired of travelling all the time and finally ready to settle down.

Their pack's probably not the biggest one, but they're able to fight for themselves if necessary.

 

It's one of the last warm days in between late summer and early autumn, when Eunji's already asleep, after she asked to have a sleepover with Wooyoung's and San's pups in their hut. Taehyung agreed with a smile and Jungkook took him to the beach.  
Their own hut's finished for a few days now and it really is something totally different than sleeping underneath the stars. They still enjoy it, but having a bed, is quite nice too. Jungkook sits in the sand, Taehyung between his legs, with his back against the alpha's chest. Their fingers are intertwined and Jungkook smiles, when Taehyung presses a kiss to his knuckles.

"It's so beautiful here", he mumbles and the younger hums. "Yes", he replies and grins, when Taehyung lifts his head to the sky, rests it on Jungkook's shoulder. The nightsky is full of stars and the omega closes his eyes. "Jungkookie...", he starts and the alpha leans his head against Taehyung's. "Yes, pup?", he asks and Taehyung laughs softly, "It may sound weird, but... thanks for being rigid, when I wanted to give in to the elders' rules. Thank you for being persistent, when I couldn't be... and... thank you for not giving up on us..."  
They haven't talked about the last days in their old pack, since they left, but those things are probably words, Taehyung had on his mind for a while now.  
"Tae... you're everything for me... I couldn't let go so easily", Jungkook mumbles, while he buries his face in the crook of Taehyung's neck and nuzzles his nose over the claiming mark and Taehyung sighs.

"You're everything for me as well, but I was ready to give up on us... I was ready to let you mate someone else..." "You were ready to sacrifice your own happiness for mine, because you thought, it was the only reasonable solution. You did everything in your power to protect me, pup and I'll forever be grateful for this. But... you're my happiness and in the end, we're here and we're together. Please stop thinking about this, it's in the past", Jungkook interrupts him and Taehyung nods softly, before he turns around in Jungkook's lap, straddles his thighs and kisses his mate.

"I love you", he mumbles between two kisses and Jungkook smiles. "I love you, too", he replies softly, when Taehyung's lips ghost over his jaw and down to his neck. Jungkook chuckles and gently pats Taehyung's ass. "Let's go back", he suggests with a low voice and feels, how his mate shivers. "O-okay...", Taehyung gasps, when Jungkook squeezes the firm ass cheeks softly. Then, the omega gets up from his alpha's lap and Jungkook takes his hand in his, while they walk back to their hut slowly. They meet Byulyi and Yongsun on their way back, who confessed their feelings for each other a few days ago, but both couples just greet each other quickly and then, Jungkook and Taehyung reach their hut. Jungkook stops at the front door and pulls Taehyung into his arms.

"Baby, you smell especially good today... so intense...", he mumbles and Taehyung giggles. "You notice it every time...", he says with a small pout and yelps, when Jungkook hoists him up with grabbing his thighs and Taehyung wraps his legs around his mate's waist. "Your next heat's around the corner, huh?", Jungkook says, voice muffled into Taehyung's skin and the omega hums. He had been especially sensitive during the last days and he assumes, that he's already in pre-heat.  
"Let me take care of you then, pup", the alpha says and opens the door to their hut. He carries Taehyung over the threshold and right into their bedroom.  
He's quick to undress his mate and himself and leaves hickeys all over Taehyung's skin, while he roams his hands and lips over his body. The omega cries out in pleasure, when Jungkook sucks a dark mark over his left hipbone and he spreads his legs more. The next lovebite's left on his inner thigh and Jungkook sits up for a second. He looks at Taehyung's luscious, slick-covered thighs and in the next second, he pries the omega's legs open wider and buries his head in between his ass cheeks.

  
Jungkook's tongue teasinly glides over Taehyung's rim and a choked gasp leaves his lips, when the wet tip prods against the entrance. "Oh... my god...", he mewls, when Jungkook wriggles his tongue deeper inside and Taehyung's fingers card through his hair, tug at the black strands. His head's thrown back into the pillow and soft whimpers leave his throat, while Jungkook eats him out thoroughly. "It... oh god... feels so... good...", Taehyung gasps, while Jungkook moves his tongue along his sensitive walls and the omega moans loudly, when a huge hotness crashes down on his body.

"J-jungkook...", he cries out, when the alpha inserts a finger next to his tongue and Taehyung shivers violently. Their activities probably triggered his heat even more, because Taehyung's sure, it's fully there now. He isn't able to hold back anything anymore, because he's overly sensitive right now and when Jungkook enters a second finger and pushes it against Taehyung's prostate, he unexpectedly cums and paints his stomach white.  
Jungkook pulls back slowly and smiles down at his panting mate, who tries hard ro regain his breath. "Wow, that was...", he starts, but gets interrupted by a slightly whiny Taehyung. "D-don't tease...", he mumbles, cheeks flushed in a pretty pink and Jungkook crawls over him.

  
"Alpha... please...", the omega pleads and Jungkook decides, that he isn't going to make him wait any longer. On top of that, Taehyung smells incredibly alluring and he has a hard time holding himself back. So, he aligns his cock with Taehyung's entrance and pushes in slowly. He buries his face in Taehyung's neck and gently nips on the biting mark, before he starts moving. Taehyung wraps his arms and legs around his mate, while he throws his head back. "More... alpha... more...", he begs and Jungkook groans softly into Taehyung's skin, before he speeds up. He lifts his head and seals the omega's lips with his, while he thrusts into him.  
He swallows each moan, each whimper, that leaves Taehyung's mouth and the older shivers beneath him. "You're so sensitive, baby... so delicate...", he mumbles into Taehyung's mouth and the omega whines, while he wraps his arms tighter around Jungkook, who pounds into him with deep thrusts.

"And... you smell so good...", the alpha adds. Once again, Taehyung trembles. He's close, again and he arches his back, when the tip of Jungkook's cock grazes his prostate. "A-again... Kookie... again...", he whimpers, voice dripping with lust and the alpha follows. He hits the older's sweet spot repeatedly and it doesn't take long for Taehyung to cum a second time that night between their sweaty bodies. He presses his shivering body closer to Jungkook's, who continues to pounce into him, until Taehyung clenches around him vigorously and cries out in pure delight, when Jungkook's hips still completely against his ass. He's streched further by the younger's knot and a scalding heat fills him.  
Jungkook subconciously presses his palms against the mattress, to not crush his omega's delicate body beneath his own weight, but Taehyung, who's still trying to catch his breath, has nothing of it and pulls the younger down on him.  
He presses a kiss to the mark on Jungkook's neck and then, he snuggles even closer. "Love you...", he mumbles and closes his eyes, while Jungkook turns them around and lets Taehyung's exhausted body rest on top of his. "Love you too, pup. Rest a while", he tells him and Taehyung hums tiredly.  
They both know, he's going to be awake and all aroused again in a few hours, when the next heatwave reaches its peak. Jungkook presses a kiss to his mate's temple and soothingly rubs his palm over Taehyung's back, while the omega drifts into a dreamless sleep. He needs it, because the next days are going to be a wild ride.  
  
It's winter already and the days are short, when Taehyung approaches his mate, who's sitting at a table over a bunch of paper sheets. Pack business, he has to deal with. Eunji's playing outside with her friends, watched over by Seonghwa, Wendy and Wheein, so she's nothing, Taehyung has to worry about at the moment. He had been restless all day and now, he needs Jungkook's undivided attention. He silently watches the candle on the tabletop, flame flickering slightly, whenever Jungkook moves and after a while, Taehyung takes a deep breath.  
"Kookie...", he starts and the alpha looks up. "Yes, pup?", he asks and reaches out his hand for the older. "I... I have to tell you something...", Taehyung says and Jungkook puts his pen away. "Have you been restless because of this all day?", he asks and Taehyung shrugs first, then, he nods and bites his lower lip. Jungkook frowns. "Okay, baby, I'm listening", he says, calm and Taehyung shakes his head. "L-let's go for a walk?", he asks and who's Jungkook, to deny him anything.  
So, he nods and gets up from his chair.

  
After a few minutes, they're out in the wintery cold, wrapped into thick furs and Taehyung takes Jungkook's hand in his. He waves at Eunji, who smiles brightly, while she dodges a snow ball thrown by Yejun and soon, he and Jungkook are walking along the snow-covered beach. "What's on your mind, Tae?", the alpha asks, already a bit worried. He runs his thumb over the back of Taehyung's hand, until the older stops and turns to look at his mate.  
"Jungkookie...", he says and Jungkook hums. "Something, wrong, baby? Do I have to punch someone? What happened?", he asks, concern clearly visible on his face, but Taehyung shakes his head. "No, no, you don't have to punch anyone", he smiles, "It's just... I'm not really sure, how to tell you, so I'm just saying it..."  
He brings Jungkook's hand to his stomach and the younger's eyes widen. "Tae...", he starts, but Taehyung interrupts him: "Jungkook... I know, we already have Eunji and... I'm not sure, if you want more pups, but... woah~!" Now, it's Taehyung, who's interrupted by Jungkook, who wraps his arms around his mate's waist, lifts him up and spins him around. "Are you nuts, baby? Of course I want more pups with you. Are you...?", he asks and Taehyung laughs. He throws his head back and laughs, so beautifully and pure, Jungkook isn't able to stop staring at his gorgeous omega. When Taehyung looks back at Jungkook, he smiles his signature boxy smile.  
"Yes, Jungkook, I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted on AFF  
> Come, say hi on Twitter: https://twitter.com/K00BUNNY


End file.
